Operation ED
by Moallim
Summary: The KND meet up with the Eds in Peach Creek when the candy store closes. Soon more candy stores are closed around CN City and Father, The Delightful Children From Down The Lane, and the Kankers are linked to this mystery.


Chapter 1: Operation E.D.

In the Kanker sisters' trailer, a shadowy figure appeared on the t.v. and the Kankers sat down on the couch.

Lee: We've reached contact.

Father: Excellent, now, here's what you need to do.

Marie: We're all ears! Hehe!

Father: My children have placed scanners all around your neighborhood for weapons and they've found that a certain house has a supply of gadgets.

May: Yeah, and you want us to find those weapons?

Father: Precisely. But there aren't any annoyances you know right?

Lee: None that we know of.

Marie: But if we see any, we'll take em out!

May: Yeah, Kanker style!

Father: Good, but I have a feeling that annoyances I've dealt with might be onto my plan. Which is why I'm trusting you three not to receive so much…attention.

Lee: Don't worry, no one never really notices us.

Marie: But how do we know which house has those gadget things you were talking about?

Father: I'll send you the coordinates.

Lee: Great, and once our plan is put into action, we'll strike those annoyances of yours.

Father: Good. Ending transmission.

The screen turned off and the Kankers laughed evilly.

Lee, Marie, and May: Hehehehehehe! Hahahahahahaha!

XXXXXXXXXX

At Sector V's treehouse, Number 1 stood on the podium for a mission briefing.

Number 1: Attention operatives, today is inspection day.

Number 4: Oh, boring!

Number 5 elbowed him.

Number 4: Hey!

Number 1: I know it may not be a real mission but according to my statistics, there is a certain neighborhood that needs inspecting to do.

Number 3; Where is it?

Number 1: It's in none other than Peach Creek.

Number 5: Peach Creek has the lowest adult activity in all of CN City! This is definitely gonna be boring!

Number 1: It may be so but a town with a small amount of adult activity cannot go uninspected! We will arrive there to make sure everything's alright.

Number 5: What's the point when there's no adults hanging around there?

Number 1: It's not just the adults. The neighborhood in Peach Creek is called the cul-de-sac and there's a group of kids living there.

Number 2: Gee Number 1, do you have to be kid-ding? Haha!

Number 5: Ugh, I hate to say it but I'd rather inspect Peach Creek then stay here and listen to Number 2's lame jokes!

Number 1: As I was saying, the kids are the infamous Eds, Ed, Double D, and Eddy.

Number 4: Hey, aren't those mates the ones that was on that t.v. show with you?

Number 5: Yeah, Total Drama wasn't it?

Number 1: Yes-

Number 3: Ooh! I remember that show! Number 1 only competed in one season and they competed in all 3 seasons!

Number 1's eye twitched.

Number 4: I guess that's why he's Number 1! Haha!

Number 1 steamed.

Number 1: Enough! The Eds are a group of kids who miserably attempt to swindle kids out of their money but end up failing almost everytime in order to buy the legendary grade a+ jawbreakers!

Number 5: Grade a+ jawbreakers? You mean the ones that are bigger than your head but can still fit in your mouth? Number 5 has been dying to taste them for a long time!

Number 4: So are we gonna grab those jawbusters?

Number 1: Not grab, buy. Our other objective is to obtain a sample of the jawbreakers and send it to the moonbase for testing.

Number 4: Oh come on, can't we buy our own first?

Number 1: Not until the moonbase scientists are done testing the sample.

Number 3: I can't help but think that the cul-de-sac sounds familiar to me.

Number 5: It'll get off your mind. So, who's ready for a boring adventure?

Number 2: If we run into those Eds it will be an Edventure!

Number 5 whacked him with her hat.

Number 2: Ow! Okay, okay, no more jokes! Man, you have no sense of humor!

Number 5: Oh I have a sense of humor alright and it's laughing at you getting whacked!

Number 1: Kids Next Door, battle stations!

Sector V grabbed their weapons and ran towards the ship.

XXXXXXXXXX

At the cul-de-sac, the Eds were in Double D's garage opening their time capsule.

Eddy: Man, it's been a long time since I've seen this Double D!

Double D: Certainly Eddy, for this time we'll sell our items from our past to everyone so we may be satisfied in receiving jawbreakers!

Ed: Big buckeroo!

Eddy and Double D looked strangely.

Eddy: So…let's go check on a customer- whoa!

Eddy stood hypnotized as Ed used the hypnotizing wheel on him.

Double D: Eddy?

Ed: I command you to dance like a chicken! Haha!

Ed snapped his finger and Eddy started flapping his arms.

Eddy: Bawk! Bawk! Bawk! Bawk!

Double D: Ed stop! That item won't be in our possession for long!

Ed: Haha, okay okay, back to Eddy!

Ed snapped his finger and Eddy looked confused.

Eddy: Huh? What's going on?

Double D: While you normally mess with Ed's head, this time he messed with yours.

Eddy: What? Why you lump!

Eddy pounced on Ed.

Ed; My turn!

Eddy: Give me that wheel!

Ed: But Eddy it's so black and whte! You never find that in the swirling vortex of issue #5 in my comics!

Eddy: I don't care! Give me it!

Ed: No!

Eddy: Ed!

Double D: Gentlemen please! If we just sort this-

Kevin: What are you doing?

Eddy got off of Ed and the Eds looked at the door to see Kevin.

Ed, Double D, and Eddy: Uh, nothing.

Kevin: Right.

Kevin walked over to the time capsule.

Kevin: What is this stuff?

Eddy grabbed the hypnotizing wheel from Ed, who looked disappointed and darted over to Kevin.

Eddy: That Kevin, is a collection of items that will improve your miserable lifestyle to high standards!

Kevin: What's that thing you got in your hand?

Eddy looked at the hypnotizing wheel.

Eddy: This is the most famous item of all! This will hypnotize anyone you see and you'll be able to control them with the snap of a finger!

Kevin: Let me try it out.

Eddy: Sure Kev, that'll be 25 cents!

Kevin handed Eddy a quarter and Eddy handed Kevin the hypnotizing wheel.

Kevin: If this thing doesn't work, I'm getting a refund.

Eddy: Hey, what do you mean by-

Kevin raised his fist at Eddy and he looked wide-eyed in fear.

Kevin: Let's see what a rumble of the dorks looks like!

Kevin pointed the hypnotizing wheel at the Eds and they stood blank.

Kevin snapped his finger and the Eds started acting each other while grumbling.

Kevin: Haha!

Double D was sent flying into a wall and Kevin looked wide-eyed.

Kevin: Whoa! Maybe I overdid it?

Eddy was biting Ed's leg and Ed was slashing Eddy in the face.

Kevin: Ouch! Okay I've seen enough, back to being dorks!

Kevin snapped his finger and the Eds looked confused.

Eddy: Why does my breath smell like Ed's stink?

Kevin: I'll take the hypnotizing thing-a-ma-jig.

Eddy: Actually, the thing-a-ma-jig is a one time product-

Double D: He's talking about the hypnotizing wheel.

Eddy: Oh, well since you already paid, it's yours Kevin!

Kevin: Right, but I still got my eyes on you dorks!

Kevin placed his hat back firmly and walked off while Eddy stuck his tongue out at him.

Eddy: Shovelchin! Double D! We actually sold something! We're rich!

Double D: Actually Eddy, we only have one quarter to buy ourselves a jawbreaker so-

Lee, Marie, and May: Hi-yah Eds!

The Eds turned around to see the Kankers at the door giving them a menacing glare.

Eddy: KANKERS!

Double D: And they got us cornered in my garage!

Ed: Yucky girl germs!

The Kankers walked towards the Eds while they backed up in fear.

Lee: What's this stand?

Eddy: For your information Lee Kanker, we're selling items that belonged to us in the past!

Lee: You Eds are so cute when you act stupid and try to sell stuff!

Eddy: How dare you call me stupid!

Lee poked Eddy on the head and he looked wide-eyed.

Eddy: Ooh!

Marie: I always loved that hat on you Double D!

Double D covered himself with his hat.

May: Big Ed's still got that pefect eyebrow!

Ed ripped his eyebrow off and ate it. Seconds later, it regrew on his forehead.

Lee picked up the Fad Freaky Suit from the time capsule.

Lee: Looks like I've seen enough, girls, we've got what we came for.

Eddy: Came for? What's that mean?

Lee: We'll take the whole briefcase. By the way, the label says it's a time capsule.

Double D: Actually, it's supposed to represent a-

Eddy: Did you just say you'll take everything?

Lee: Does it looked like I stuttered?

Lee placed 9 quarters in the jar and grabbed the briefcase.

Eddy looked wide-eyed staring at the jar which now had 10 quarters in it.

Lee: Pleasure doing business with ya Eds!

Marie: Come stop by the Trailer Park anytime soon!

May: We've got bubblegum waiting for ya!

The Kankers walked off and now all Eds were wide-eyed.

Eddy: Did you just see that? They took everything and gave a stack of quarters to us!

Double D: And they didn't even kiss us!

Ed: I still suspect girl germs in the future!

Eddy: That was way too weird! But everything's been sold and I've got what I wanted! Cashola in the bankola! I'm closing the scam! Let's go get our jawbreakers!

Double D: Precisely!

Ed: Jawbreakers! Yum!

A loud voice was heard coming out of a pager.

Number 1: Ahem! Attention residents of Peach Creek, today is inspection day and we will be inspecting the neighborhood just to be safe. There is no danger, repeat, there is no danger. That is all.

The pager turned off and Eddy and Ed looked strangely while Double D looked wide-eyed.

Double D: GOOD LORD! INSPECTION DAY? I MUST PREPARE MYSELF! IRON THE CLOTHES! WARM THE TEA! MAKE THE BED! I NEED TO GET MY TIE!

Double D ran towards the front of his house.

Eddy: Hey Double D, where ya going?

Double D: I'm going to go prepare myself! You and Ed stay on your best behavior!

Double D ran upstairs.

Eddy: Like we will! Come on Ed, let's go get our jawbreakers!

Ed just stood still, thinking.

Eddy: Ed? Has your lump for a brain stopped working as usual?

Ed: I know I heard that voice somewhere!

Eddy: What voice? The one that was talking about some inspection day?

Ed: Yeah, it sounds familiar.

Eddy: Let's just forget about it right now cause it's Jawbreaker City for us!

Ed: Yeah! Jawbreakers! I wonder if I should get Sarah one!

Eddy: Shut up Ed! Hold on, I think we should wait for Double D.

Ed: Gravy!

Eddy slapped his forehead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sector V stood in front of the entrance to the cul-de-sac.

Number 1: Okay operatives, we will be inspecting different areas so I'll decide who goes where. Me and Number 2 will check out the main area of the cul-de-sac, Numbers 3 and 4 will search the lane, and Number 5 will take the school.

Number 4: But when do we get those jawbusters?

Number 5: They're jawbreakers fool!

Number 1: Not until our inspection is complete. Operatives, move out!

Number 1 and Number 2 ran towards the center of the cul-de-sac, Number 3 and Number 4 ran towards the lane, and Number 5 ran towards the school.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Double D walked over to Eddy and Ed and was wearing his tie.

Eddy: You spent half an hour putting on a tie? Do you not know how many jawbreakers me and Ed could've been stomaching on during that time?

Ed: Yeah, and not even the morlex octopus could stomach itself!

Eddy: You're seriously obsessed with comics!

Double D took out files with pictures of the items in the briefcase.

Double D: Here are the files for our latest scam. I know everything's been sold but to make sure I know what the items were, I made files.

Eddy: I hope you realize that school is out in one more week.

Double D: Yes well, there's more time to get more knowledge in the summer!

Eddy: You're a stickler for learning aren't you?

Double D: Learning is in my blood Eddy.

Eddy: Yeah well jawbreakers are gonna be in your blood once we hit the candy store!

Number 1 and Number 2 looked around the houses and spotted Double D's garage open.

Number 1: That garage is open. Let's check it out.

Number 1 and Number 2 walked into the garage and saw the Eds.

Number 1: Oh my.

The Eds turned around.

Eddy: Huh? What the? What are you doing here?

Number 1: The Eds, I should've known you'd be here.

Double D: Greetings Number 1, how are you and your friend doing?

Number 2: The name's Number 2 and why are you wearing a sock on your head?

Double D: Actually it's a ski-hat-

Number 2: No wait, let me restart my greeting. We come in peach! Haha!

Double D looked unamused.

Double D: Well at least he responded to my greet.

Ed: I was really hoping you would say something more alien like.

Eddy: Shut up Ed! Anyways, if you guys came here to buy something, you're too late. We've sold everything.

Number 1: Is that so? Well I've heard about all your scams and they're no good.

Eddy: What do you mean they're no good? Ah, you must not be the business type. But if you want, you can browse these files and see if you can buy an item back from a previous customer!

Number 1: I'll pass. Wait, let me see those files.

Double D handed Number 1 the files and he eyed the Eds with suspicion.

Number 1: These items are vast intriguing and there's no way three mischief makers like yourselves would obtain these valuables without stealing them!

Eddy: Stealing? What are you talking about? Double D built most of the stuff and some of them were items belonging to us!

Number 1: Or you acquired them from a criminal mastermind! But since your scams always fail, I'm pretty sure you stole them!

Eddy got into Number 1's face.

Eddy: I didn't steal them baldy, they belonged to us from the start!

Ed: If you ask me, those two are not like buttertoast and gravy!

Double D nodded.

Number 1 got into Eddy's face.

Number 1: Is that so? Number 2, examine the files.

Number 2: Roger!

Number 2 grabbed the files.

Number 2: We'll just see if your items were built or stolen!

Number 2's goggles glowed green and he examined the files and turned his goggles off.

Number 2: All clear, these things were hand built.

Eddy: See! Told ya!

Eddy and Number 1 stood away from each other.

Number 1: I've still got my eyes on you.

Eddy and Number 1 glared at each other.

Ed: Wait! You were the voice I heard earier!

Number 1: Uh, what is he talking about?

Double D: Ed, what voice did you hear?

Ed: The inspection day voice! It sounds like Number 1's voice!

Number 1: Ah yes, I was informing the residents here about inspection day. We're investigating any adult activity in this area.

Eddy: The adults never hang out at a place like this. They're all busy outside the neighborhood.

Number 1: And how do I know you're not associated with them?

Eddy: I can't stand adults and don't try to accuse me of anything!

Double D: Eddy please control your temper.

Eddy rolled his eyes.

Double D: Now Number 1, I'm sure there are more operatives investigating here right? I don't think only you two would come here by yourself.

Number 1: We have 3 other operatives around the area. I'll contact them to report back here.

Double D: Wait, I'll go and find them.

Number 2: Uh, why?

Double D: It'd be interesting to socialize with adult-tyranny defeating fellows such as yourselves!

Number 2: What did he say?

Eddy: Even I cant translate.

Ed: Light bulb!

Number 1: I've already sent pagers to Number 3 and Number 4. I can't reach any connection to Number 5. She's at the school area. Go find her and tell her to report back here.

Double D: A temporary objective! How exciting!

Double D ran off and Number 1 and Number 2 looked strangely.

Number 1: I really hope he doesn't join the Kids Next Door.

Eddy: You're lucky, we have to deal with his big words every single day!

Ed: I have to say, he is like a human dictionary that doesn't stop yapping!

Number 2: Um, Number 1? Do you think it's time to get those…orbs now?

Number 1: Urgh…we can't do it if-

Number 1 pointed to Eddy and Ed.

Number 2: Oh, right.

Number 1: But let me handle this. You two like jawbreakers right?

Eddy: More than money!

Ed: But not than buttertoast and gravy!

Number 1: I heard there's a candy store. What are its coordinates?

Eddy: Coordinates? You mean directions? It's just by the corner store-

Number 1: Hold on, I'm typing them down!

Number 1 took out a metal sketcher and starting typing on it.

Eddy: This guy is too- what's the word?

Number 2: Scientifical. I agree.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Number 4 was walking down the lane.

Number 4: Why can't this stupid neighborhood have any adults for me to pound-

Number 3: Ooh! Number 4! Glad you made it to our tea party!

Number 4 spotted Number 3 up ahead playing tea party with Sarah and Jimmy.

Number 4: Uh, Kuki? Who are these kids?

Number 3: Their names are Sarah and Jimmy!

Jimmy walked over to Number 4.

Jimmy: Hi Number 4, I'm Jimmy?

Number 4: You are aren't you? Looks like you got something on your collar.

Jimmy: Oh really? Because it looks like you got something on your hood!

Number 4: Huh?

Number 4 looked at his hood and Jimmy flicked his nose.

Jimmy: Gotch ya! Haha!

Number 4: Hey! Urgh, kid you're meat!

JImmy: RABBELROUSER SARAH!

Sarah: WHAT? URGH!

Number 4 looked annoyed and turned around.

Number 4: Woman!

Number 4 walked away but Sarah pounced on him.

Number 4: AAAAAHHHHH! KUKI GET HER OFF!

Number 3 and Jimmy looked wide-eyed as Sarah beat Number 4 mercilessly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Number 5 leaned against the wall on the school and was chewing bubble gum.

Number 5: Number 5 is inspecting something alright…an empty school. Heh, this mission is a complete waste of time.

Double D: But school isn't.

Number 5 popped her gum and turned around to see Double D walking up the steps and towards her.

Number 5: Hey, aren't you one of those three boys trying to get money but always failing?

Double D: Well if you put it that way, yes. Hello, I'm Double D, what's your name?

Number 5: My real name is Abby but you can call me Number 5, my codename.

Double D: Hello Abby, uh I mean Number 5. Number 1 told me to have you report back to him.

Number 5: I'll get to him in a sec. I just gotta know a lil more about this neighborhood. It seems so quiet and depressing.

Double D stood next to Number 5.

Double D: It may seem that way but I assure you the school makes up for its lack of activity groups. Uh, no chewing gum on school grounds!

Number 5 popped her gum.

Number 5: It's Saturday, there ain't no school! You need to chill man, you sound like a stickler for the rules!

Double D: I follow the rules but I am not a stickler! If I was, then I would enforce everyone to follow the rules as well and that gives off quite a dilemma.

Number 5: Number 5's in a dilemma right now.

Double D: You are?

Number 5: I've searched inside this school and the art club has some nice pottery.

Double D: Yes well, it seems officient. I think you might like to join.

Number 5: Maybe, if I attended this school.

Double D: Oh yes, right. Egads! Did you say you searched inside the school? Sneaking inside the school when it's a non-school day has dire consequences!

Number 5: I'm a KND operative, I've done worst things than that like sneaking into a high school!

Double D: What? But that's obsurd!

Number 5: In the Kids Next Door, obsurd describes everything positive.

Double D: I'm sorry for my outburst but I guess the Kids Next Door is more different than I thought.

Number 5: Now that we're done socializing, let's get back to Number 1.

Double D: Oh, right.

Number 5 and Double D walked away and Number 5 thought to herself.

Number 5: _Some how, Number 5 knows this guy with a sock on his head._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Number 3 and Number 4 walked over to Number 1, Number 2, Eddy, and Ed.

Number 2: What happened to you?

Number 4: A little girl beat me! Ow!

Eddy: Was the little girl a frog-mouth brat?

Number 4: Yeah, she looked like it.

Eddy: Ha! It was Sarah!

Ed: Uh-oh! Sarah bad for Ed!

Number 4: You guys are scared of her too?

Eddy: She's not scary unless you tick her off. And besides that, she's Ed's little sister.

Ed: I am Ed!

Number 4: That little demon is related to this softy? I doubt it!

Number 3: Wait, are you Ed? The one that signs his name "Evil Tim?"

Ed looked wide-eyed.

Ed: Pen pal! It is you!

Ed gave Number 3 a bear hug but it didn't hurt her.

Number 3: Yay! I'm so glad we met!

Ed: You are Kuki! I am happy!

Eddy: Who knew it'd be her? So her name is Kuki? Sounds Korean.

Number 4: No she has Asian ethincity or whatever.

Number 1 and Number 2 slapped their forheads.

Number 2: Oh my gosh!

Eddy: Are you dense? Korean is Asian ethincity!

Number 5: It's ethnicity fools!

Everyone turned around to see Number 5 and Double D walk over to them.

Number 5: And Number 3 is from Japan, not Korea!

Number 5 smacked Number 4.

Number 4: OW! He said Korea not me! And watch the bruises, a little girl left them!

Number 5: Heh, prune!

Eddy: Hey Double D, who's your girlfriend?

Double D: This is Number 5 and she is not my girlfriend!

Number 5: Fool, you call me his girlfriend one more time, I'ma whack you with my hat!

Number 2: She did it to me, don't underestimate her hat.

Eddy: Okay Number 5, you're part of the Kids Next Door too? Did sockhead ask you dearlingly if he could join? Haha!

Number 5 whacked him with her hat.

Eddy: Ow!

Number 2: Warned ya.

Double D: For your information, she has an interest in the art club just like me!

Number 5: Let's not talk about that?

Number 2: Ooh! Does DD and Abby want to spend their first date eating clay? Haha!

Number 5 pointed at her hat and Number 2 looked wide-eyed in fear.

Ed: Double D, Kuki is my pen pal!

Double D: Who's Kuki?

Number 3 waved at him.

Double: Oh, you're Kuki? Kuki Sanban, Ed's pen pal from Japan?

Number 3: That's me!

Number 2: But how do you know her last name is Sanban?

Double D: She leaves her name on her postcards saying-

Ed: Kuki Sanban, rainbowmonkeygirl3 exact!

Eddy: You're a once in a while smart guy Ed.

Number 1: Okay, how that you guys met the Eds, let's get back to our objective.

Eddy: What do you mean?

Number 1: This doesn't concern you so I think you should all leave.

Double D: What? But-

Number 5: Hold on Nigel, I think they should be involved.

Number 1: What? But they're not operatives!

Number 5: They're the kids that run this neighborhood so we just ally ourselves with them.

Number 1: Well they did give me the coordinates to the candy store so, alright.

Eddy: Yeah!

Double D: Thank you Number 1!

Ed: Gravy!

Number 2: So the candy store's down by the corner store?

Eddy: Yeah but I've got a short cut!

Double D: Wait, what's this concern about the candy store? Are you buying something?

Number 1: Not just buying…obtaining.

Double D: Oh, I see, is this a mission perhaps?

Double D chuckled.

Number 4: This guy gives me the creeps!

Number 2: You said it.

Number 1: There are reports that this neighborhood is one of the few in CN City that produces grade a+ jawbreaker.

Double D: It certainly does-

Eddy: We only got those kinds of jawbreakers! If you want to give us your jawbreakers, I'll give you the coordinates to any other candy stores!

Number 1: No, we need a sample for testing. And since you've got a supply of those strange gadgets on those files, you can help us.

Eddy: I already told you, we sold them.

Number 1: To who?

Eddy: We gave one to Kevin.

Number 1: Kevin? He was responsible for so many eliminations in Total Drama World Tour!

Eddy: Don't remind me.

Number 2: But what about the other gadgets? Who else did you sell them to?

Eddy: The rest were bought off by the Kankers.

Number 4: Who are they?

Eddy: These 3 hideous psychotic girls that think we're their boyfriends and torment us and try to kiss us. They never leave us alone!

Ed: Yucky girl germs!

Double D: But when they bought all of the stuff, they didn't kiss us!

Number 1: That's strange. What else happened?

Eddy: They just handed us the money and left.

Number 1: Now I know something's up. After you received the money, what was going on afterwards?

Eddy: We were about to go to the candy store to buy jawbreakers untol you came out of nowhere with the big booming voice for inspection day.

Number 1: Now all we need to do is fix the puzzle by finishing our objective. You guys want to go to the candy store and so do we so that means we share the same objective. Where's the short cut you said you have?

Eddy: Right this way.

Number 1: Lead us to it.

The Eds and Sector V ran down a path.

XXXXXXXXX

The Eds and Sector V ran towards the candy store.

Eddy: There it is! Jawbreakers, here I come!

Just as Eddy and Ed rammed towards the door, the sign said closed.

Eddy: WHAT? CLOSED?

Ed: Say it isn't so Eddy!

Double D walked over to the door.

Double D: That's strange. The store doesn't close until 6 p.m..

Number 1: Do you guys know what time it is right now? I've lost track.

Double D: It's 10 a.m.. So the store should be open for 8 more hours. I don't believe this!

Number 5: Have you fools even considered finding out when the store opens?

Eddy: The store opens at 9 a.m. and that was an hour ago!

Number 1: This is not making sense. Now how are we supposed to obtain a sample of the grade a+ jawbreakers?

Number 4: I say we steal it!

Number 2: Then that'll effect our KND reputation!

Number 4: Oh, right.

Number 1: I have an idea, I'll go and ask the clerk what's going on.

Double D: But once the store is closed, you're not allowed inside!

Number 1: I'll take risks to balance the Kids Next Door Double D, I must do what must be done.

Number 1 walked into the store.

Ed wiped a tear.

Ed: He's courageous!

Eddy patted Ed on the shoulder.

XXXXXXXXX

The Kankers sat down on their couch and Marie took out the briefcase. The t.v. turned on to reveal the shadowy figure.

Lee: We've got the weapons you asked for!

Father: Excellent. Now check to see if you have all of them.

May took out files.

May: I grabbed a copy of the files Double D used for the weapons.

Marie: Great! I'll start taking the weapons out.

Marie took out Double D's skull model.

Marie: The skull helmet.

May: Check!

Marie: Eddo.

May: Check!

Marie: Canadian squirt gun.

May: Check!

Marie: Binding labeler.

May: Check!

Marie: Elevation boots.

May: Check!

Marie: Fad Freaky Suit.

May: Check!

XXXXXXXXX

The Kankers had checked all of the items in the briefcase.

Lee: It looks like we've got all of them.

May: Not all. We're missing one.

Marie: What? Which one?

May: The hypnotizing wheel.

Lee: The hypnotizing what?

May: That thing we stole from the Eds and hypnotized them into dogs?

Marie: Oh yeah. It looks like we missed one.

The shadowy figure gave an angry look and started to glow red.

Marie: Way to go bonehead! Why didn;t you double check back at the garage?

May: Hey! It wasn't my fault!

Lee: Everything's your fault May!

The shadowy figure steamed with fire.

Father: THAT'S ENOUGH!

The Kankers looked wide-eyed in fear.

Father: I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU TO GET ALL THE WEAPONS AND YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE THE MOST IMPORTANT ONE!

Lee: We're sorry!

Marie: Yeah, it must've not been in the briefcase when we got it!

May: Yeah, we promise we'll find it!

The shadowy figure calmed down.

Father: Alright, but before you go and find it, you hear about a ship landing near your neighborhood?

Lee: Yeah, why?

Father: I have an objective for you.

Lee: We're all ears!

The Kankers smiled evilly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Number 1 walked out of the store.

Number 4: Well, what did they say?

Number 1: The clerk said a man came here and paid him 5 million dollars to close down the store.

Eddy: 5 MILLION DOLLARS? I CAN'T BREATHE!

Number 4: That's like, a kahzillion dollars!

Double D: (sighs) You really don't know your math do you?

Number 2: Don't even bring up math about him.

Number 5: Number 5 doesn't understand why the guy even told him to close the store down. What's that all about?

Number 1: Obviously someone doesn't like an open candy store if they close it an hour after it opens. Based on the information Eddy gave us, it may be a link to this strange curiousity.

Number 4: Wait, you told us to stay away from these guys so why are you getting information from them?

Eddy: Hey, who's taller? Me or him?

Eddy stood back to back against Number 4.

Number 2: Uh, is this necessary right now?

Eddy: Lumpy, who's taller?

Ed: Uh, I think- no it's- uh no it's- AAH! I DON'T KNOW THE ANSWER EDDY I DIDN'T STUDY!

Eddy and Number 4 looked strangely.

Number 5: Obviously Eddy's taller, what was the point of that?

Double D: Eddy used to be much shorter and has a Napoleon complex.

Eddy: Had sockhead, had!

Number 4: Hey, just because I'm the shortest of this sector and maybe the entire Kids Next Door-

Number 1: Enough of this buffoonery! Eddy, you stated that the Kankers took these items without you or your friends being harmed which is unusual and the candy store has already been closed after 1 hour of being opened which is also unusual. Somehow, both surprises must be linked to each other-

A large explosion was heard.

Number 2: What was that?

Ed: It is war! We must-

Eddy covered Ed's mouth.

Eddy: Let em remind you to wipe your mouth Ed.

Number 5: It sounded like an explosion and there's only one thing that has the ability to explode…the ship!

Number 1: Everyone, to the ship!

Sector V ran off followed by the Eds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sector V and the Eds stood in front of the heavilly damaged ship.

Number 2: MY BEAUTIFUL SHIP!

Number 5: Who could've done this?

Double D: Egads! Look at the size of this contraption! Did you built this entirely by yourself?

Number 2: I did and I'll have to do it again! (sobs)

Number 1: Let's check inside. The communicator couldn't possibly have been affected with the help of its heavy guard.

Sector V and the Eds ran inside and Number 1 activated the communicator.

Number 1: Come in, moonbase!

Number 362 appeared on the screen.

Number 362: Sector V, my communicator has pinpointed your location at the entrance of the cul-de-sac. Wait, who are those kids?

Number 1: This is Ed, Double D, and Eddy. They're helping us with our other objective to obtain the grade a+ jawbreakers.

Number 362: You mean those scammers? I specifically ordered you not to engage in any confrontation with them what-so-ever!

Eddy: I promise I won't confront them if you take me out on a date babe!

Number 362: What? You don't even know me first of all! And second-

Number 5: Look Number 362, the outside of our ship has been totalled and we need a repair team.

Number 362: Not to worry Number 5, I'll send a team right away. But how did it get wrecked?

Number 5: We have no idea, but I think it may be one of our adversaries that must've followed us to the neighborhood.

Number 362: Our adult scanners show no signs of adults in the neighborhood but they do sense kids close to teen age.

Double D: Then that would be the Kanker sisters! They're slightly older than us!

Number 1: Which means they damaged the ship. Number 362, our objective to retrieve a sample of the grade a+ jawbreakers has failed due to the candy store being mysteriously closed. We think a link to the Kanker sisters may have something to do with it.

Number 362: What? The candy store has been closed? It seems too early for it to close. And who are these Kanker sisters?

Number 1: They're a trio of girls that like to cause trouble.

Double D: Pardon my interruption but is that a projection of outer space behind you?

Number 362: That's the real deal uh, Double D was it?

Eddy: Forget about sockhead and hit up yours truly!

Number 5 pushed him out of the way.

Number 5: Number 1 went inside the store and the clerk told him a mystery man gave him 5 million dollars to close down the store. But we have no idea who the mystery man is. Can your scanners pinpoint the exact time there was an adult in the area?

Number 362: They can only pinpoint adults in the area if they're right there at the same time exact. If they were in the area earlier, the scanners don't record the data.

Number 2: But what about the Kanker sisters? What can we do about them if they come after us?

Eddy: They nearly destroyed the neighborhood one time!

Number 2: Do tell!

Number 362: Once I send in the repair team, some of the agents will search the neighborhood for the Kanker sisters.

Number 4: Okay, so does that mean our inspection over?

Everyone looked at him angrilly.

Number 4: What?

Number 362: To answer your question Number 4…yes.

Number 1: What? But we didn't get a sample-

Number 362: Your ship has been damaged and the candy store has been closed. There's no point in continuing Number 1, so you and your sector stay put while I send a repair team to fix your ship and a rescue team to come and get you.

Number 1: But-

Number 362: And that's an order!

The communicator went off.

Eddy: Man, she's more sour than she looks!

Number 1 slapped his forehead.

Number 1: Ugh, looks can be deceiving Eddy. But there's no way we'll give up!

Eddy: Don't worry, we'll help you!

Number 5: There's just one problem with that Eddy.

Eddy: What? Number 362 is too hot for me?

Number 5: No! Well yeah she kind of is too gorgeous for you but that's not what I mean. Number 362 won't just let you help us with our mission. The only way you'll be in this mission is if you…join the Kids Next Door.

The Eds looked wide-eyed.

Eddy, Double D, and Ed: WHAT?

Number 1: But setting up the graduations will take weeks! Even months!

Eddy: Whoa! Whoa! Hold up, I'm not joining this club of yours!

Number 1: It's not a club, it's an organization that deals with saving kids from adults and teenagers!

Eddy: Whatever!

Double D: May I suggest we find Number 362 and ask her if we may join in on this mission?

Number 2: Number 362 is at the moon base and the rescue team will be bringing us back to our treehouse located on the other side of the city. We'd have to get another ship to fly to the moon base.

Double D: Moon base? Number 362 did say that projection was outer space. Wait, if that was outer space, then that means-

Number 5: The moon base is located on the moon, big deal.

Double D: But how are they on the moon? They- but that's-

Number 2: Relax, the moon base is the largest base in the whole Kids Next Door.

Ed: Moon base! That reminds me of Space Bandits Issue #6, the lexinocs-

Eddy: Enough science fiction Ed!

Ed whimpered.

Number 2: He likes science fiction? So do I!

Ed: Yay!

Number 2: I didn't think you would know about the space bandits-

Number 4: Are you science brothers done? We've got to find someway to hogtie that no good runt who closed the candy store down!

Eddy: I'm with you! Once hat rescue team arrives, me and the boys will sneak inside the ship and tell toots to let us in on this mission!

Number 3: Who's toots?

Number 5: Number 362 is supreme leader, any wrong move on her, she'll send you to the Arctic prison base!

Double D: Which let me guess is in the Arctic right?

Number 3: Antartica actually.

Double D: What? But the Arctic is in the north, how can you name the base-

Number 1: Everyone, I see the ship.

The rescue ship flew over and Number 44 stepped out.

Number 44: Sector V, we're here to bring you back to your base.

Number 2: What's Number 44 doing here? Shouldn't he be with Number 86 in decomissining squad?

Number 5: Number 86 is on vacation and so is the squad fool!

Number 2: Oh yeah, hehe!

Eddy: What's with him?

Number 4: He has a thing for Number 86.

Number 2: Do not!

Number 4: Do to!

Number 2: Do not!

Number 4: Do to!

Number 2: Do not!

Number 4: Do to!

Number 2: Do not-

Number 1: SHUT IT! Both of you!

Number 2 and Number 4 looked wide-eyed.

Number 44: Hey, aren't those kids the ones Number 362 said to avoid confrontation with?

Number 1: Look, tell Number 362 we're bringing them with us on our mission, they're the only ones who can help us with our motives.

Number 44: I'm afraid I can't do that. Supreme leader's rules-

Number 1: Forget the rules! Do you want a taste of a grade a+ jawbreaker or not?

Number 44 drooled.

Number 44: Well I can't argue with that-

Number 5: Then let's go!

Sector V and the Eds ran inside the ship while Number 44 stood still, drooling. Number 3 grabbed Number 44 and brung him back into the ship.

The ship took off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Double D: Is that kid actually piloting this ship?

Number 5: Double D, you need to chill. Do you make everything a big deal?

Eddy: I always ask him that and he ends up covering his hat. What a sap! Haha!

Number 4: Hat? I thought it was a sock!

Ed: Me too!

Everyone looked at Ed strangely, while Ed simply smiled.

Number 3: Why are you wearing that hat anyways?

Double D: I'd rather not share it.

Number 2: Oh come on, you know you want to!

Double D: Oh please, I'd rather not.

Number 5 thought to herself.

Number 5: _Mhm, Number 5 thinks she's seen this guy before. But he wasn't wearing that strange hat. That's it! If he takes off that hat, I'll remember who he is!_

Number 5: Uh, Double D? Have you ever heard of the Kids Next Door before?

Double D: Yes well, Number 1 mentioned he was in it when I first met him. Why do you ask?

Number 5: Just curious.

Number 2: She doesn't sound curious! Haha!

Number 5 whacked him with her hat.

Number 2: Ow! Kidding!

Number 5: So Double D, have you had any strange dreams lately?

Double D: Well I did have a particular strange one last night and what I remember is an icy location and a vision meeting 5 kids.

Number 4: 5 kids? You mean us?

Double D: Oh my, my dream must have been a message for the future! Meeting you guys today!

Number 5: Okay so it had something to do with us and an icy location?

Double D: Yes, that's all I remember so far.

Number 2: An icy location I know that's linked to the Kids Next Door is the Arctic prison base.

Double D: But It didn't look like Antartica, it looked more like the North Pole.

Number 5: Mhm, interesting.

Number 1 walked into the cockpit.

Number 1: Have you been able to locate the Kanker sisters?

Number 44: Negative, the repair team is on it back at Peach Creek.

Number 1 stood sternly.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back at the cul-de-sac, Kevin was at his backyard and had hypnotized Rolf and Jonny into dogs. Rolf and Jonny were attacking each other while Kevin sat down on a chair and was drinking lemonade.

Kevin: Ah, you just gotta love this wheel!

The Kankers stood behind the fence nearby.

Lee: So he's got the wheel, looks like Eddy sold him it.

Marie: It's gonna be fun taking it away from him!

May: Let's mug him!

Lee: You two stay here, he won't be able to hypnotize me remember?

Marie: Oh yeah, your hair covers your eyes, no-eye! Haha!

Lee punched Marie.

Marie: Ow!

Lee: Shut up cyclops! Now, here I go!

Lee kicked a fenceboard down and stepped onto the yard.

Kevin: Huh? Aah! You're that nasty Kanker girl!

Lee: I'm going to make this simple, hand over the wheel or your ugly man dogs are boned!

Kevin: No way! I paid money to get this and I'm not letting it go to waste! Prepare to be mesmerized!

Kevin spun the wheel at Lee but it had no effect.

Kevin: What's going on?

Lee: Don't wanna make this easy, fine by me!

Lee picked up Rolf and Jonny and threw them at Kevin.

Kevin: Oof!

The hypnotizing wheel flew and Lee caught it.

Lee: See ya stupid boy!

Lee walked off while Kevin spat out a strip of grass.

Kevin: Ugh!

Marie: You showed him Lee!

May: Yeah, he got piled by the dogs!

Lee: Once we get into contact with torchbreath, we'll receive our reward!

Lee, Marie, and May snickered evilly.

Operative: Halt!

Lee, Marie, and May: Huh?

Operative: You three are under KND arrest for crimes linked to the closed candy store and property damaged of a KND ship!

Lee: Oh really? Prepare to be mesmerized by yours truly!

Lee spun the hypnotzing wheel and the operative looked dizzy.

Lee, Marie, and May: Hahahahahahahahaha!

XXXXXXXXX

The Kanker's t.v. turned on and the shadowy figure appeared.

Lee: We got the wheel just like you asked for!

Father: Excellent, and I heard you destroyed the ship. All according to plan.

Marie: Yeah, but we ran into those lousy Kids Next Door! There's like a horde of agents surrounding the cul-de-sac!

May: And we had to hypnotize all of them so we could escape!

Father: I wouldn't worry about those minors. Sector V is the real threat.

Lee: Right. We'll slug 'em if they come after us!

Marie: So how are we going to send these weapons to you?

Father: I'll send my children to pick it up right away. I'll also send you the million dollars.

Lee: Oh, we changed our mind about the money, we want a mansion like yours!

Marie: With stuff screaming Kankers!

May: And lovey-doveys!

Father: Okay, but while I'm working on the mansion, you three have no other missions so you can take a break.

Lee: Okay.

Father: Ending transmission.

The t.v. turned off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sector V and the Eds stepped inside the treehouse.

Eddy: Whoa, look at the size of this place!

Double D: It must have a circumference of 293 lengths!

Number 2: 294 actually.

Ed: A perfect home for Squirrel Man!

Number 4 grabbed Ed by the shirt.

Number 4: It's bad enough I have to deal with the hamsters, but no squirrels!

Ed: Gravy!

Number 1 turned the communicator on.

Number 1: This is Number 1 of Sector V, come in moon bse.

Number 362 appeared on the screen.

Number 362: Sector V, I see you guys have made it back to your treehouse. What the? Why are those kids here?

Number 1: These three can aid us in our mission.

Eddy winked and Number 362 looked creeped out.

Number 362: How will they be able to help? What is they scam you out of all your technology?

Eddy: We take cash, no geeky stuff Double D would use!

Double D: Number 362 I assure you, we can help. We've taken on the Kankers before and we're ready to aid the Kids Next Door this one time. Please, you must give us a chance.

Number 362: Alright, but you'll be fighting as honorary members.

Eddy: I don't know what that is but alright!

Ed: I am so happy I can feel butterflies in my stomach!

Number 4: Uh, what?

Number 362: Right now, there's something you all should hear about.

Eddy: Lay some mustard on me baby!

Number 362 slapped her forehead.

Number 5: If she was here, you'd be toast, not a condement.

Number 362: I heard from the repair team that most operatives were hypnotized back at the cul-de-sac.

Number 1: Hypnotized? How?

Number 362: They said three strange girls had this wheel and used it to hypnotize most of the agents.

Eddy: Three girls? Kankers! They're really ticking me off!

Double D: They must have been using the hypnotizing wheel then!

Eddy: But that's impossible, we sold it to Kevin!

Number 5: You fools sold that to some kid?

Number 2: Not just that, they sold all these other items to the Kankers.

Number 3: Then that means they're using them as weapons to attack us!

Number 362: Repairments will take much longer but Number 65 will arrive with a ship for your next mission.

Number 1: Another mission? But what about this one-

Number 362: The rest of the repair team that haven't been hypnotized are after the Kankers. And we still have no idea who the man that closed the candy store is. But right now, you have a side mission to complete.

Number 4: What's this side mission?

Number 362: The Delightful Children From Down The Lane's birthday is today and we have reports that they just finished baking their cake. They've already captured many kids around CN City and are planning to force them to watch them eat their cake.

Eddy: The Little Kids With The Annoyingly Long Last Name?

Number 1: I have to say, that's a good one!

Number 2: They're a hive mind.

Ed: Cool!

Number 1: We're on it. And we'll have the Eds help us.

Number 362: Alright. Ending transmission.

The communicator turned off.

Double D: Who are these children?

Number 1: They're The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. They have a birthday 5 times a year and bake a delicious cake.

Ed: Cake! Yum!

Number 1: My point exactly Ed. But there's a twist, they force their guests to watch them eat the cake.

Double D: Oh my! They must certainly learn how to share!

Number 2: Sometimes, it's worse than that! They'll bake kids inside the cake!

Eddy: That's sick! Count me in on this mission, I'm not gonna let them get away with this!

Double D: I'll do anything to help those innocent guests!

Ed: The gravy will spoil the cake!

Number 3: No pen pal, we're not spoiling the cake, we're stealing it from them!

Number 1: Number 3 is right, we'll head over to their mansion, find the location of the cake, free the guests, and make a quick escape with the cake.

Eddy: That sounds like a load of work and I hate doing a load of work!

Number 5: It's much funner when you're kicking hive mind butt!

Double D: But once we retrieve the cake, then what?

Number 1: We split it into equal pieces for us and the guests to eat.

Double D: Will it be enough for all of us?

Number 4: Mate, this cake is bigger than 5 grade a+ jawbreakers combined!

Eddy: OKAY, I'M DEFINITELY IN!

The ship arrived.

Number 1: Kids Next Door and Eds, let's go.

Sector V and the Eds walked into the ship and it took off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Double D: Is Number 44 piloting this ship?

Number 2: Na, it's Number 65.

Eddy: So where are we going?

Number 1: We'll be arriving at the Delightful Mansion.

Number 4: Man I can't wait to kick some delightful butt!

Number 3: If we were going to a party, I would've dressed up cute!

The commnicator turned on.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Hello Kids Next Dorks!

Number 1: Hello Little Kids With The Annoyingly Long Last Name!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: That's new, but so is our new plan to watch those poor innocent guests suffer when we eat our delicious cake in front of them! And right now, they're in our prison suffering from the stench! Hahahaha!

Number 1: No way! You'll be the ones who suffer when we spoil the cake and by that, I mean we'll spoil you!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Such big talk, but you're so much of a wreck Nigel Uno, that you'll never looked into the desert! Ta ta!

The communicator turned off.

Number 1: Urgh! Blasted maniacs! We're going to stop them!

Eddy: Don't worry Number 1, we're not letting them touch that cake!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sector V and The Eds were in the front of the mansion.

Eddy: Hey, this place looks spiffy!

Ed: I am Ed!

Number 5: Quiet fools or you'll get us caught!

Eddy and Ed: Sorry.

Number 1: Okay team, we need a plan to distract the Delightful Children.

Eddy: I'll take care of them. My years of scamming will pay off!

Double D: It already did Eddy.

Eddy: Not in a good way. Where can I find these delightful losers?

Number 1: Chances are they'll be in the dinner room. You distract them while I keep any of their soldiers away from you. Number 2, Number 5, and Double D will look for the cake, and Number 3, Number 4, and Ed will free the guests out of the prison.

Number 5: I don't see any flaws in this plan so I'm cool with it.

Number 4: Yeah, this may seem like a good plan!

Number 1: Alright. Kids Next Door, battle stations!

Sector V took out their weapons and everyone went down the halls.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Number 1 ran towards the dinner room.

Eddy: Look at the size of that table!

Number 1: There's no time to be amazed, I'll stand out here guarding the room while you go in there and distract the delightful dorks.

Eddy ran inside the dinner room and saw the The Delightful Children From Down The Lane sitting on their throne.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Hey, who are you? Oh, you must be one of the guests we placed in the prison. But no worries, we'll send in our guards to lock you back up!

Eddy: Wait, I just came here to play a little game!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Ooh yes! Party games are quite extravagent!

Eddy put down three cups on the table and placed a quarter in one of them. He switched the cups at a fast speed.

Eddy: Which cup is the quarter in huh?

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane observed the cups.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: That one, on the far left.

Eddy picked up the cup.

Eddy: Nope.

Eddy took out the quarter and placed it in a jar.

Eddy: 1-nothing!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Urgh, he's more tricky than the Kids Next Door!

Eddy smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Number 2, Number 5, and Double D walked down a hall.

Double D: Excuse me but are you sure it's alright to just barge in someone's private mansion?

Number 5: Man, these guys broke into our treehouse with a robot twice the size of our treehouse, they deserve this!

Double D: Oh my, the Kids Next Door is one special fighting force!

Number 2: Adult fighting force but we clash with teens much often and sometimes even certain kids like The Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

Number 5: I'm pretty sure they hid their cake extra good this time. Wait, that supply closet!

Number 2, Number 5, and Double D ran towards a supply closet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Number 3, Number 4, and Ed walked down the steps leading to the basement. Ed was singing "500 scoops of gravy on the plate" while Number 4 grew agitated.

Ed: 500 scoops of gravy on the plate, 500 scoops of gravy! You scoop a glop, eat to the top, 500 scoops of gravy on the plate-

Number 4: SHUT UP!

Ed: You are very rude Number Floor!

Number 4: IT'S NUMBER 4 YOU HALFWIT DOPE!

Number 3: Yeesh Wally, calm down! I like that song!

Ed: You are the best pen pal of mine!

Number 4: Can we just find the stupid prison already and get the stinking cake and- ugh!

Number 4 punched the wall.

Ed: He is reminding me of Eddy when he's angry!

Number 3: He's hard to get along with, trust me.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Number 1 used the splanker to send armored soldiers flying into the wall.

Number 1: Yah! Take that cretins!

Armored soldiers: Whoa! Oof!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy had 40 quarters in his jar. The Delightful Children From Down The Lane were getting tired.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: (panting) We will not give up!

Eddy: I think another round is all set for me!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Urgh!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Number 5 kicked down the supply closet door to reveal a large glass containing the cake.

Double D: Oh my, that cake is humongous!

Number 2: Let's get this baby outta here! But if Double D tries to get the first slice, he'll be cake-ed! Get it? Haha!

Number 5: Ignore him, help us get the cake out.

Double D: Wait, the cake is shining, it could be a trap.

Number 5: What do you mean?

Double D: The glass isn't giving off a reflection but the cake is. It should be the opposite.

Number 5: Their cake comes with a glow, don't worry about that.

Double D: But why isn't the glass shining?

Number 5: Mhm, come to think of it, their glass always glow. Let's just find a way to get the cake out first.

Double D: Leave that to me.

Double D took out his magnifying glass.

Number 2: What are you gonna do with that magnifying glass? Inspect for any spoils? Haha!

Double D held the magnifying glass up towards the light, causing a ray to reflect and hit the glass.

Number 2: Whoa! Impressive!

Double D: Let's see if it can melt the glass.

The glass and the cake glew red and an alarm went off.

Number 5; It's a trap!

Number 2: What? It can't be!

Double D: I knew it all along!

XXXXXXXXX

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane were about to guess which cup had the quarter until they saw the alarm go off.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: What the? Hey, the Kids Next Door have intruded our mansion!

Eddy looked wide-eyed and the The Delightful Children From Down The Lane glared at him.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: You! You're a diversion!

Eddy: No refunds! Hehe! Later!

Eddy grabbed the jar and ran off.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Get back here kid!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane grabbed a pager.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Guards, the Kids Next Door have intruded the mansion and are planning to grab the cake! Get them before it's too late! And if you see a kid with a jar of quarters, catch him too!

Number 1 ran over to Eddy.

Number 1: It looks like they're onto us, run!

Eddy: No fooling!

Number 1 and Eddy ran down the hall but two armored soldiers grabbed them.

Armored soldier: You two are coming with us!

Number 1: Drat!

Eddy: Uh-oh!

XXXXXXXXXX

Number 2, Number 5, and Double D were cuffed by armored soldiers.

Number 5: I should've listened to you at the beginning!

Double D: It looks like we failed our mission. I guess those Delightful Children will get away with eating their cake.

Number 2: This bites!

XXXXXXXXXX

Number 3, Number 4, and Ed ran down the basement hall.

Number 4: If those Delightful Children catch us, we're doomed!

Number 3: But we haven't found the prison yet?

Ed: Where did everybody go?

Number 4: The prisoners have to be around here!

Number 4 ran into a room and looked around.

Number 4: It's gotta be here.

A cell trapped Number 4.

Number 4: What the! Hey!

Number 3: Number 4? Where'd he go?

Ed: He must be after the basilisk?

Number 3: Uh, are you Harry Potter?

Ed: That way!

Ed pointed up ahead.

Numbe 3: Okay, let's check over there.

Number 3 and Ed ran up ahead.

XXXXXXXXXX

Number 4: Somebody let me out of here! Urgh! Number 3! Ed!

The soldiers walked in and tossed Number 1, Eddy, Number 2, Number 5, and Double D into the cell.

Number 1, Eddy, Number 2, Number 5, and Double D: Oof!

Number 4: What are you guys doing here?

Number 5: What do you think fool?

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane walked into the room.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Well well, if it isn't the Kids Next Door. I have to say you got us very good with that diversion.

Eddy: Yeah, but I got the money!

Eddy took out the jar but it was empty.

Eddy: Huh? Where's my money?

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane took out a jar with the 40 quarters in it.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: You see, in our mansion, money automatically goes to us. You wasted your entire time distracting us.

Number 1: Actually, you forgot one thing! Number 3 and Ed are still out there and they're gonna kick your butts!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: You bald arrogant fool! Those two are no match for our army of armored soldiers!

Number 5: I never liked you creeps but now I dislike you with great intensity!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Speaking of intensity, let's see how intense you feel when the walls start closing in!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane pressed a button on the wall.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Ta ta Kids Next Done!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and the armored soldiers walked away.

Double D: What do they mean by the walls closing in?

The walls were closing towards both sides of the cell.

Number 5: That's what they mean! We're gonna be pounded like nails!

Double D: OH THE INHUMANITY!

Number 1 took out his walkie-talkie.

Number 1: Come in Number 3 and Ed.

Number 3 took out her walkie-talkie.

Number 3: Huh? I think it's for you.

Ed grabbed the walkie-talkie.

Ed: Hello, my name is Ed!

Number 1: Ed, the Delightful Children have us trapped in a cell and we need you to find a way to help us.

Number 3: Can do Number 1!

Number 1: Where are you right now?

Ed: I think it's the robot egg sac chamber.

Number 1: English please!

Ed: Uh, it has a keyboard with cameras and buttons!

Number 1: You're in the control room! Find the button that deactivates the cell we're trapped in and the closing walls.

Ed: Okie-dokie!

Eddy: You're trusting Ed to find a button? He can't even find his way out of a box!

Number 4: Relax, Number 3's with him!

Number 5: Number 3 doesn't know anything about tecnology you fool!

Double D: Let me just be the one to say we're doomed!

Number 2: Or doom-ed! Haha!

Number 1: This isn't the time for jokes Number 2!

Number 2: Sorry.

XXXXXXXX

Ed: Number 3, do you know which button I must press?

Number 3: How about that red button?

Ed: No way! Red buttons are boring! Let's try this one!

Ed pressed a button.

Number 3: Ed, I think we should press the red button.

Ed: No wait! More buttons!

Ed started pressing multiple buttons.

Number 3: Ed, I really think it's the red button!

Ed: Okay, fine! But it's very boring!

Ed pressed the red button and the cell opened and the walls were pushed back.

Eddy: Yes! Saved by the lump!

Number 1: Now we just need to get to the control room and meet up with Number 3 and Ed.

Number 1, Eddy, Number 2, Number 5, and Double D ran out of the room.

XXXXXXXXX

Number 3 picked up a key.

Number 3: Mhm, I wonder what this is for.

Number 1, Eddy, Number 2, Number 5, and Double D ran in.

Number 1: There you guys are. Let's go!

Number 1, Eddy, Number 2, Number 5, Double D, Number 3, and Ed ran out of the room and down the hall.

Eddy: Ed, I gotta hand it to you, you're more heroic than I thought!

Ed: That's because I am Ed!

Number 1: I'm pretty sure The Delightful Children From Down The Lane are lurking upstairs so I think we need to find the prison first and free all the guests.

Number 3: Hey Number 1, I found this key in the control room. Do you know what it's for?

Number 3 handed Number 1 the key.

Number 1: This is the key that unlocks the prison cells. We'll need it.

Number 2: Hey look, that door has a locksmith on it.

Number 1: I'm pretty sure that's the prison.

Sector V and the Eds ran over to the door and Number 1 placed the key in the locksmith, unlocking the door.

Sector V and the Eds ran in and Eddy plucked his nose.

Eddy: Oh man, what's that smell?

Number 1: Hunger.

Sector V and the Eds ran over to the prison cells.

Kevin: Hey dork!

Eddy: Kevin? What are you doing here?

Kevin: I got captured by your friends! They put everyone in the cul-de-sac and all these other kids here and said something about eating a cake in front of us!

Rolf, Nazz, Jonny, Sarah, and Jimmy appeared behind Kevin.

Rolf: In honor of Rolf's family, Rolf will teach those 5 binded ner-do-wells a lesson!

Eddy: Friends? 5 ner-do-wells? You mean the The Delightful Children From Down The Lane? They're not our friends! That's the reason why we came here. To rescue you guys.

Kevin: Yeah right, I suppose you're just gonna put us back in our cells.

Number 1: We're the Kids Next Door, we never leave a kid behind.

Ed: I thought you guys also lived next door!

Number 2: Na, we live in Warburton Town.

Bloo: Hello? Is anyone gonna let me out?

Double D: That sounded like-

Eddy: Bloo!

Eddy ran over to Bloo's cell.

Eddy: What are you doing here?

Bloo: These weird kids that speak at the same time came to Fosters to try and adopt a friend but instead they captured me, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco! Then they forced us to lead them to Mac and Goo and captured them as well!

Mac: You've got to save us!

Goo: I know all about the The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and yet they still tricked us!

Wilt: This is seriously not okay!

Eduardo: Si amigos!

Coco: Coco!

Grim: Hello? Is anyone gonna help us out too mon?

Ed: Grim buddy! It is you!

Ed ran over to Grim's cell.

Mandy: I have no comment.

Billy: Jiggle froob zambini quackers!

Number 4: Oh no, it's that girl and that weird kid again!

Number 1: Number 4, I said not to speak of that ever again!

Number 5: I still don't trust her!

Double D: Everyone look! There's more guests!

The rest of the cells contained Courage, Katz, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Mojo Jojo, Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Edward, Patsy, Nina, Gretchen, Ben, Gwen, Juniper, Max, Betty, Tommy, Robotboy, Lola, Gus, Cow, Chicken, I.R., I.M., Suzy, O.G., Andy, Rodney, Lil D, Tamika, Eddie, Philly Phill, Madison, Kim, and Kam.

Eddy: Holy crap! How are we gonna share the cake with all them?

Gwen: Eddy! I have been looking for you mister! I waged a lawsuit against you but you suddenly disappeared! Now I'm going to sue you-

Edward: WILL YOU SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP?

Courage: Muriel, help!

Katz: This is a dilemma for most of us.

Lazlo: Lumpus is gonna freak!

Raj: I just wanted to go see the Taj Mahal!

Clam: Clam want cake!

Cow: Chicken what if Red Guy finds us?

Chicken: No way! That fat *bleep* butted pig ain't finding me!

Dexter: This is a disrepect to geniuses everywhere!

Mojo Jojo: You said it! I am a legend!

Mandark: I am!

I.R.: I.R. Baboon want banana cake!

I.M.: I'm not Katz people!

Tamika: If Tamika gets one dip of frosting on this jacket, ya'll are getting the big scoop!

Philly Phill: Word.

Number 5: Tamika! Girl I haven't seen you in ages!

Tamika: Abby I could really use your help girl!

Number 4: You know that chick?

Number 5: She's my cuz!

Number 2: Hubba hubba!

Number 5 smacked him.

Number 2: Ow! What?

Edward: GET US OUT OF HERE ALREADY!

Eddy: Edward, take a chill pill!

Grim: Or 42!

XXXXXXXXX

Soon everyone was unlocked and the guests were conversing.

Ed: It is so happy to see everyone again!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: But you won't bee seeing them for too long!

Number 1: The Delightful Children!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane stood in front of the door with their cake in front of them.

Number 2: And they've got their cake!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Prisoners, attack!

Number 1: They won't listen to you delightful dorks!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Oh really? Prepare to be mesmerized!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane took out the hypnotizing wheel.

Eddy: No way! It's the hypnotizing wheel!

Double D: But the Kankers stole it!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Quite indeed!

The guests were hypnotized.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Destroy them!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane snapped their fingers.

The guests charged towards Sector V and the Eds.

Number 5: Guys, we're your friends, you've got to calm down!

Double D: It's no use! As long as The Delightful Children From Down The Lane have the wheel, they'll be able to control them!

Number 1: Not for long!

Number 1 threw the splanker at the guests, sending them flying. The injury to their foreheads caused them to snap out of their hypnosis.

Number 1: Are you guys alright?

Nazz: Yeah, I guess.

Lazlo: I feel like I ate 100 banana cakes!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: But you won't eat our cake! Soldiers, get them!

The armored solders charged in.

Number 1: Everyone, BATTLE STATIONS!

Everyone charged towards the soldiers as a humgonous battle began.

Eddy: Delightful charge!

The Eds charged at the Delightful Children, sending them flying backwards.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Whoa! Oof!

XXXXXXXXXX

The soldiers were piled on the ground, looking bruised. The ship arrived and Ed brought the cake inside the ship.

Kevin: I guess you guys aren't that bad.

Eddy: Of course we're not.

Kevin: But I still got my eyes on you!

Eddy rolled his eyes.

Number 1: Thanks to you Eddy, we were able to stop the The Delightful Children From Down The Lane. Now we'll call the Arctic prison base to come and arrest them while you guys take the wheel. It's nothing but trouble.

The The Delightful Children From Down The Lane stood up and ran down the hall with the hypnotizing wheel.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: No Kids Next Dorks are going to arrest us! We'll make Father proud! Hahahahahaha!

Number 1 turned around.

Number 1: Alright Delightful Children, you're under- huh? Where'd they go?

Number 5: They must've escaped!

Double D: Oh let them go. I'm sure they learned a lesson here!

Number 2: No way! They'll never give up!

Number 3: The delightfulization is permanent!

Double D: Mhm?

Ed: We must take cover!

Eddy: Wait, but those losers have the hypnotizing wheel! We need it!

Number 1: We'll get it back once we meet up with the Delightful Children again. Right now, we've got to bring this cake back to our treehouse.

Eddy nodded and everyone walked into the ship and it took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane walked into the top lair and stood in front of the shadowy figure sitting on the chair turning away from them.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Our target was complete. The Kids Next Door have the cake. All according to plan!

Father: Good. Once they devour the cake, in a matter of days, the spell will kick in! HAHAHAHA!

The shadowy figure bursted with flames.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane : Hahahaha! Wait, there were these other kids that were helping the Kids Next Door.

Father: You mean the prisoners? They'll be affected as well.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: No, not the prisoners. These three kids. One of them had a jar of quarters, the other one was big, stupid, and had an eyebrow, and the other one had a sock on his head.

The shadowy figure looked wide-eyed.

Father: What?

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: They must be new members of the Kids Next Door. And I heard reports about them from the Kanker-

The shadowy figure bursted into flames.

Father: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane looked wide-eyed in fear.

Father: Get into contact with any of the Kids Next Door's enemies and send them to their treehouse to destroy them!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: What? But what about the spell-

Father: I don't care about the spell, I want them destroyed, now!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Okay, okay!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane ran out of the room while the shadowy figure smirked.

Father: I never thought I'd see that boy return! But one hello and it's goodbye!

The shadowy figure turned on a communicator.

Father: You have done well in your last mission Kankers.

Lee: We know, now what about that mansion?

Father: My butler is on it. As for you three, your services won't be needed for a while.

Marie: We got it.

May: Yeah, we understand.

The shadowy figure turned off the communicator and rubbed his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sector V and The Eds sat down in the dinner room. Number 5 activated a vault and stored the cake inside it.

Eddy: What the? Why are you putting the cake away?

Number 1: Apparently, Number 2 examined the cake to see if its a trap but he's detected a strange energy inside it.

Double D: Energy? That can't be possible. A cake is just an ordery dessert.

Number 5: Yo, the delightful dorks' cake was a monster one time.

Double D: What? A monster?

Ed: Monster! Tell me more! Tell me more!

Number 1: Relax Ed, now, since energy levels are high in the cake, no one's taking a slice until we get that energy out of it. Number 2, you'll be on it.

Number 2: Roger!

Eddy: Oh man!

Ed: Not even cookies and milk?

Double D: It'll be alright Ed. After all, the Kids Next Door pull through everything.

Number 3: Hey, where's Number 4?

Eddy: I haven't seen him since we got out of the ship.

Number 5: Number 5 hasn't heard anything stupid yet other than Number 2.

Number 2: Hey!

Number 1: Number 4? Where are you? Number 4?

Number 2: Maybe he went to the bathroom? He has bad diarrhea.

Double D: Good lord!

Number 4: WHOA!

Number 3: Number 4!

Number 5: That definitely sounded like him alright!

Number 1: Operatives, let's move!

Eddy: Wait, we're not operatives but-

Number 5: Come on fool!

Number 5 grabbed Eddy and everyone ran down the hall.

Number 1: It sounded like the scream came from the bathroom.

Everyone ran over to the bathroom and the door was sealed with toilet paper.

Eddy: Is that toilet paper?

Double D: How unsanitary! Number 4, perhaps you must learn how to handle your hygiene! Do you hear me?

Number 4: (muffled screaming) Mmph! Mmph!

Number 2: It sounds like he's muffling!

Number 1: That means he's in trouble. We have to go in.

Eddy: No way! You heard what Number 2 said, he has bad diarrhea!

Number 5: And besides, the toilet paper is sealing the door.

Number 1 felt the toilet paper.

Number 1: I should've known.

Eddy: Known what?

Number 5: Wait a minute.

Number 5 felt the toilet paper.

Number 5: Yep, Number 5 knows she didn't buy this brand of toilet paper.

Eddy: Can somebody tell me why toilet paper is a big deal?

Double D: Eddy, toilet paper is useful for-

Just then, a flood of water flew out the door and covered everyone.

Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 5, Eddy, Double D, and Ed: Whoa!

Number 5: It's a flood!

Number 3: Number 4!

Number 4 flew out covered in toilet paper.

Number 4: Mmph! Mmph!

Number 1: There he is!

Number 1 swam over to Number 4 and unwrapped him.

Number 1: Are you alright?

Number 4: RUN!

Double D: Technically, that's impossible in water but-

Straps of toilet paper binded Number 1.

Number 1: Hey! What's going on?

The Toiletnator walked out of the bathroom.

Toiletnator: Haha! I've finally got you Kids Next Door!

Double D: Um, who is that wearing porcelain on their shoulder?

Number 5: He's the Toiletnator, this is the 5th time he's done this this week.

Number 2: He's an idiot really.

Toiletnator: Hey! If I'm an idiot, do you think I'd be able to kidnap Number 4 and cause a flood in your treehouse?

Number 5: Number 4 is mad stupid and you're even madder stupid for causing a flood cause you're in the treehouse too-

Number 5 looked down to see the water gone.

Number 5: Huh? Where's the water.

Double D's hat was large and filled with water.

Double D: I'll handle your hygiene Mr. Toiletnator!

Double D pulled up his hat slightly high and a stream of water hit Toiletnator.

Toiletnator: AAAAAHHHHHH!

Toiletnator was sent flying into the toilet and the water filled it up.

Double D: Don't forget to wash and rinse!

Double D flushed the toilet.

Toiletnator: Curse you Kids Next Dooooooooor! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Toiletnator screamed as he went down the drain.

Double D: That should take care of him.

Eddy: Double D, that was amazing!

Number 2: And you're not even an operative! Nice!

Double D: Well it was nothing really-

Ed picked up Double D.

Ed: You are like Mask Man but with a hat!

Double D: I think you already told me that Ed now please put me down.

Ed put Double D down.

Double D: So now that this has all been taken care of, shall we presume to eating lunch?

Number 4: I'm so hungry I could eat the toilet!

Number 2: Well I'm so flushy! Haha!

Number 5 slapped her forehead.

Number 5: Oh, when will he give up?

Eddy: Does he always make these lame jokes?

Number 5: Welcome to my world.

Ed: Not to mention a duck!

Number 2: What?

Ed: Huh?

Number 2: Uh?

Ed: Mhm?

Number 2: Seriously?

Ed: No.

Number 2: Really?

Ed: Why?

Number 2 sighed.

Number 1: I remember saving a roasted chicken in the refigerator. I was going to eat it for myself but I realized we all need it more than just myself.

Ed: Roasted chicken! Yum!

Sector V and the Eds walked back towards the dinner room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Number 1 walked over to the refigerator while everyone else sat down on the dinner table.

Ed: Can I get the chicken? Can I get the chicken? Can I get the chicken?

Double D wiped Ed's drool with a wipe.

Double D: Ed, be patient.

Ed: But I love roasted chicken as much as I love Rolf's chickens!

Number 5: Uh, what's with him and chickens?

Eddy: Welcome to my world.

Number 1: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Number 5: Number 1!

Everyone ran over to Number 1, who looked extremely chubby.

Eddy: WHAT THE *BLEEP*?

Double D: GOOD LORD! Oh.

Double D fainted.

Double D: Oof!

Ed: Cool! He is like Hipponceros man!

Number 2: You read that comic series too? Awesome!

Number 4: Will you comic geeks give it a rest already? Number 1 looks like a overeating cat?

Double D stood up.

Double D: Did you just say overeating? That's not past-tense!

Number 1: Operatives, I'm, ugh!

Number 5: Number 1, we'll help you out.

Eddy: What happened to him anyways?

Number 5: Numebr 5 knows who did this to him and she's going to find her and make her pay!

Eddy: Who's her?

Grandma Stuffum: Hahahaha! Me!

Everyone turned around and saw Grandma Stuffum and her aids, Liver and Onions.

Number 5: Grandma Stuffum!

Eddy: Who's the old hag?

Number 5: That old hag's another one of our enemies and she wants to fatten kids up with her meals!

Number 2: And she has living food like Liver and Onions over there!

Double D: Living food? That's ridiculous!

Grandma Stuffum: It looks like you could get a taste of living good scrawny child! Yah!

Grandma Stuffym threw a meat ball towards Double D.

Double D: Oh my!

Eddy: Double D, look out!

Eddy jumped in front of Double D and the meatball landed inside him and he ate it.

Eddy: Ugh! That was disgusting! Huh?

Eddy grew extremely chubby.

Eddy: Okay, I am so done with meatballs!

Double D: Eddy! You certainly let youself go mister!

Number 5: Get out of the way!

Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Number 5, Double D, and Ed ran off but Liver and Onions tackled Number 3 and Number 4 and were hit by meat chunks, turning them extremely chubby.

Number 3 and Number 4: Aah!

Number 5: Oh no! Number 3 and Number 4!

Number 2: I'll save them! Yah!

Number 2 charged towards Liver and Onions, sending them flying into Grandma Stuffum and she fell over.

Grandma Stuffum: Whoa! Oof!

Grandma Stuffum stood up and looked angry.

Grandma Stuffum: Oh, you kids have done it this time! Yah!

Grandma Stuffum shot a flood of soup from her bowl at Number 2, turning him much more chubbier than he already was.

Number 2: Wah!

Number 5: Well Number 5's gotta say, I don't see no difference Number 2!

Number 2: Not funny!

Double D: Number 5, do you know how to counter Grandma Stuffum's arsenal of unpleasent meals and kitchen utencils?

Number 5: Yeah, I rememeber-

Number 5 was hit by a splash of soup and turned extremely chubby.

Number 5: Oh! There goes my soup for the day!

Double D: Oh dear, Number 5, are you okay?

Double D felt Number 5.

Number 5: Don't touch me fool!

Double D turned extremely chubby.

Double D: Oh dear, this is quite unriching!

Eddy: Ed, run! You're the only one left!

Ed: But Eddy, I must save you guys! The space bandits never give up!

Grandma Stuffum: Oh I'm afraid it's all over for you dear boy!

Grandma Stuffum threw chunks of meat at Ed but he ate them with no effect.

Grandma Stuffum: What? No bloating?

Grandma Stuffum threw a horde of meat at Ed but he ate them with no effect still.

Ed: You cannot defy the taste of food!

Ed puked out all the meat and covered Grandma Stuffum, Liver, and Onions.

Grandma Stuffum: Oh my!

Ed picked up a trash can and covered Grandma Stuffum, Liver, and Onions with it.

Ed: Away with you, unwanted peskerers!

Ed opened a window and tossed the trash can out.

Grandma Stuffum: Aaaaaahhhhh!

Ed closed the window and smiled.

Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Number 5, Eddy, and Double D turned back to normal.

Eddy: Ed, that was-

Number 4: Amazing! I almost doubted you for a second!

Number 1: Yes, I have to say, you did a better job then I expected.

Double D: You deserve a medallion for your efforts Ed!

Ed: I am Ed, hear me roar!

Number 1: Now, who's up for some roast chicken?

Everyone cherred as they sat down on the dinner table and Number 1 placed the roast chicken on a plate.

Number 1: Now everyone, dig in-

The alarm went off.

Alarm: Intruder alert! Knightbrace detected.

Number 5: Oh, not again!

Eddy: Who's this Knightbrace guy?

Number 4: A lying little jerk, why I oughtta knock his teeth out!

Double D: Oh dear Number 4, violence isn't the answer!

Number 1: Knightbrace wants kids to stop eating candy and forces them to clean their teeth and sometimes he even forces putting braces on them!

Eddy: That's wrong!

Ed: I had braces before!

Number 5: Then you better help put your knowledge with it to use because it's about to be another battle!

Number 1: Operatives, let's go!

Everyone ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Knightbrace was strapped to a table and Number 4 was threatening to place a drill in his mouth and Knightbrace cried.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Number 3 taunted her sister Mushi and Ed scooped King Sandy up in a bucket.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Fizz handed Ed a soda but he shook it and sprayed it all over Mr. Fizz, causing his glasses to fall off and the soda got in Mr. Fizz's eyes and Mr. Fizz screamed in pain.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was morning and Double D walkd into the kitchen and sat down with everyone.

Eddy: Hey Double D, how was last night?

Double D: I had another weird dream! It felt like a repeat of my dream the other day!

Number 5: Really? What was it about?

Double D: It was the same icy location, but this time, none of you were involved. Instead, plungers and a mysterious man were involved.

Eddy: Plungers? Maybe that Toiletnator guy was in your dreams! Haha!

Double D: No Eddy, he wasn't.

Number 5: Mhm, and who was this mysterious man?

Double D: I don't know but he had doom written all over him.

Number 5 thought to herself.

Number 4: Hey Double D, you're smart right?

Double D: Well yes, I do have an astonding intellect.

Number 4: Great, can you help me with my math homework?

Double D: Why of course! What's the problem?

Number 4: What's 1 plus 1?

Double D looked strangely.

Double D: You're kidding right?

Ed: 1 plus 1 equals 1 on a bun!

Number 4: Thanks Ed!

Number 4 wrote down the answer on his paper.

Double D was wide-mouthed.

Double D: Is he serious?

Number 2: He's the worst math student ever.

Double D: Oh my, he sure needs some academic help!

Eddy: Hey, where's Number 3?

Number 2: She's in her room playing with her rainbow monkeys.

Ed: My sister has rainbow monkeys!

Eddy: She does?

Ed: She just got them last week and I didn't get a new mattress!

Double D: Ed, you ate your mattress and this time you didn't regurgitate it.

Number 2: He ate his mattress?

Double D: Twice.

Number 1: Okay, my breakfast is done. I just lost my appetite. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room, puking a lot!

Number 1 stood up and walked away.

Eddy: What's with him?

Number 2: He has dietary problems.

Number 4: Would you guys be quiet? I'm trying to do my homework?

Number 2: Your math homework is worse than Billy's!

Eddy: Egg nose Billy?

Number 2: Yep.

Number 2 stood up.

Eddy: Where you going?

Number 2: I got a date with my music!

Number 2 walked away.

Eddy: What a weirdo!

Ed: Weird what?

Eddy: Huh?

Ed: What-

Eddy: Shut up Ed! Not another "not to mention a duck!"

Ed: Aw-

Eddy: I said shut it!

Ed looked disappointed.

Number 4: Okay if you guys aren't going to be quiet, I'm going to my room to do this!

Number 4 grabbed his paper and walked off.

Ed: He is a sour puss!

Number 5: Double D, I think I figured out what your dream is about.

Double D: Huh? You did?

Number 5: The icy location, plungers, and a mystery man all links to something I know of.

Double D: It does?

Ed: Do tell.

Eddy: Yeah, tell us. I'm sick and tired of guessing!

Number 5: It's a summary, but there's a twist.

Double D: A twist? Is it dangerous? Like an obstacle course?

Eddy: Haha! He totally just said an obstacle course was dangerous!

Ed: A sap right Eddy?

Eddy: Don't copy my mojo Ed.

Double D: Is it something serious?

Number 5: I just need to see what's under your hat.

Double D looked wide-eyed. Eddy and Ed looked at each other wide-mouthed.

Double D: Oh dear, no way!

Number 5: Look, the only way Number 5 is gonna know she's certain that she knows what your dream is about is if you remove that hat. Trust me, I won't tell nobody.

Double D took a deep breath before replying.

Double D: Alright, but since you're a KND member, you have to keep to your word.

Number 5: You know it.

Eddy: Alright, we're finally gonna find out what the plunger stuff is all about!

Number 5: Sorry but this is privately.

Double D: Just me?

Number 5: See, Double D doesn't want you to know what's under his hat, fearing that you won't be his friends anymore.

Eddy: Oh don't worry, we already know what's under his hat.

Number 5: You- you do?

Eddy: Yeah, but we haven't told anyone. Except for Nazz.

Double D: YOU WHAT?

Eddy: Just kidding, but you might wanna get a barf bag in case it grosses you out.

Ed: Dirty wasteland!

Number 5: Okay then, follow me.

Number 5 walked into the distance followed by the Eds.

XXXXXXXXXX

Number 5 and the Eds walked into her room and Number 5 turned the light on and closed the door.

Eddy: Whoa, you've got a nice room!

Number 5: I don't allow anyone in here but Number 1.

Eddy: Why him?

Number 5: He's the leader of our sector.

Eddy: You look more like a leader than he does. I mean, you're chill, plus you're interested in the smart type.

Number 5: Huh?

Eddy: Double D?

Number 5: What are you talking about?

Double D: Eddy, I told you, we're not-

Eddy: Double D and Abby!

Ed: Sitting on a tree!

Eddy and Ed: K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Double D steamed.

Double D: FOR THE LAST TIME-

Number 5: Quiet Double D or the others will here us!

Double D covered his mouth.

Double D: Oh dear, I didn't mean for that outburst-

Eddy: It's okay sockhead, sometimes you gotta let that hat inflate. Like right now! Ha!

Ed: I am scared Double D's dark side is taking over!

Eddy: Not that again Ed, and I'm not cursed!

Double D: See Eddy? The telephone curse was all just a-

Number 5: Hello? We come here for a reason?

Double D: Oh yes, I forgot.

Eddy: I'm seriously gonna bust a gut Ed!

Ed: Pardon me miss.

Eddy looked strangely.

Number 5: Alright Double D, take off your hat.

Double D: In front of you?

Number 5: If you won't tell Number 5, she's going to ask Eddy and Ed.

Double D: Oh alright. Well, it's been years since I've done this. Here goes nothing.

With a fearful look on his face, Double D removed the hat that sat on his head for many years, not counting the times it was intentionally pulled off by Eddy. Under Double D's hat besides the visible three strands of hair that was the only noticable part of his hair was messy fuzzes of hair that looked like it hadn't been combed for years, At the forehead was a bump with bite marks. Bits of hair were also scattered across his scalp but he didn't bother to wipe them off.

Number 5 took out a scanner and scanned Double D's scalp and forehead.

Double D: I know it's nasty. I don't blame you if you don't want to be friends with me anymore.

Number 5 chuckled.

Number 5: Number 5 likes it! This is exactly what she's been looking for!

Numebr 5 put it down.

Double D: Now may I put my hat back on? I feel a strong breeze.

Number 5: Go ahead. This'll be our little secret.

Double D put his hat back on shook off embarrassment.

Number 5: Now, do you remember how this all happened to your scalp?

Double D: Yes. It's a memory that never gets out of my head.

Eddy: Oh boy, here we go again.

Ed: Shush! My yeast is rising!

Eddy: Shut up Ed!

Number 5: Tell me and get it out of your head.

Double D: Alright. A long time ago, when I moved into Peach Creek, I was like what I am now but stronger, faster, and athletic. I used my intelligence to my advantage in those traits and I soon became popular. That was until that fateful day in gym class. Dodgeball was the game and I was caught up being confident in winning, I got hit by a dodgeball. Then more dodgeballs were sent flying into me and scarred my scalp greatly. Instead of even going through surgery, I had to wear a ski-hat my parents had given me on my birthday. Now you know why I'm cursed to wear this hat forever.

Number 5: That's a load of baloney!

Double D: I'm sure my parents wouldn't lie to me.

Number 5: There's no way dodgeballs could do that to your scalp. You obviously got the wrong story.

Double D: But it was the dodgeball incident. I don't know how my scalp became unpleasant in another way.

Number 5: The other way is your dream.

Double D: What? My dream?

Number 5: The icy location, the plungers, and the mystery man, plus your scarred scalp. It all make senses!

Eddy: What makes sense?

Ed: Yeah, what?

Number 5: Double D, you were a KND operative, before you met Eddy and Ed.

Double D looked wide-eyed, shock filled his entire body.

Double D: Me? A KND operative?

Eddy: No way!

Ed: The gravy has hardened!

Number 5: You and me met in the icy location which is a Kids Next Door trainee school in the Arctic. We were best friends back then and we both passed the school. Then the mystery man showed up and started decommissining trainees.

Eddy: What's decommissining?

Number 5: When a KND operative turns 13, they end up being decommissioned and have their memories in the Kids Next Door wiped out. And that mystery man decommissined many trainees, including you Double D!

Double D: Me? But I'm not 13!

Number 5: Exactly. That mystery man has to be the same guy that closed down the candy store. He's one of our villains if he went around decommissining those trainees. He's tried to do that before and I know for certain he's the same one in your dream.

Eddy: But if you were there, how come you weren't decommissioned?

Number 5: I was able to escape but when I realized Double D didn't make it out, I got hurt cold, colder than the icy area. And I never forgot that moment.

Double D: Okay so I got the icy location and the mystery man, but what about the plungers?

Number 5: The device used to decommission operatives is a machine with plungers installed in it. The plungers are hooked up to the operative's mind and drains all Kids Next Door memories. Which is why you didn't know who I was until now.

Double D: If I was an operative, then what was my codename?

Number 5: Number 3.14. Since you were a smart guy, you decided to choose that because of the number pie.

Eddy: Yeah I totally believe Double D was an operative after hearing that.

Ed: This is so cool! Double D's an operative!

Number 5: Was. He was cruelly decommissined by that awful man.

Double D: Do you know who the mystery man exactly is?

Number 5: I'm not exactly sure if he's the same mystery man that closed down the store. But my sources claim this man is-

The pager turned on.

Number 1: Attention everyone, this is urgent! The mystery man has struck again!

Number 5: Oh come on man!

Number 1: Everyone is to report to the main bay immediatley!

The pager turned off.

Eddy: And just when we were getting to the good part!

Number 5: I'll tell you guys later, right now weve got to go to the briefing.

Number 5 and the Eds ran out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone stood in the main bay and Number 1 stood on the podium.

Number 1: In the last hour, 3 candy stores have been closing down in CN City and the same mystery man we've been chasing has been paying the owner of the stores 5 million dollars to close them down.

Number 3: Just like in the one in Peach Creek!

Eddy: Why I oughtta teach this mystery guy a lesson!

Number 1: According to my statistics, there's only a few candy stores that are still open. But unfortunetely, I have no idea which ones they are.

Number 2: What about the one in Townsville?

Number 1: Possibly, but they don't have any jawbreakers there.

Number 4: Wilson Way?

Number 1: Closed.

Number 5: The one in Endsville?

Number 1: That one was recently closed.

Eddy: Wait! We know a couple of candy stores around Peach Creek.

Number 1: You do? Well why didn't you say so when we were there?

Eddy: Because they're a long distance!

Double D: Are you talking about Lemon Brook and Mondo-A-Go-Go?

Eddy: Yeah, but I still hate Lemon Brook for what they did to me?

Number 2: Number 1, I just remembered our scanners detected that the candy store here hasn't been closed.

Number 1: Okay then, we'll split up into 3 teams to guard the candy stores. Team 1 will consist of Eddy and Double D in Lemon Brooke.

Eddy: *Bleep*ing Lemon Brooke! *Bleep* those-

Number 1: Team 2 will consist of yours truly, me, Number 2, and Number 5 here in Warburton.

Number 2: We're finally gonna take down that mystery guy!

Number 5: Number 5's ready to get a grade a+ jawbreaker!

Number 1: And Team 3 will consist of Number 3, Number 4, and Ed in Mondo-A-Go-Go.

Number 3: Yay! I'm with Wally and my pen pal!

Ed: I am so happy!

Number 4: Yeah, that's cool, whatever.

Number 4 looked anamused.

Number 1 pressed a remote control and the ship flew in.

Number 1: Our ship has been fully repaired and we'll use it to drop you guys off in your location.

Double D: This will be quite an adventure! Will we be using weapons?

Number 1: Not this time. The Mayor of Townsville and CN City has restored the chemical confines around the city and since everyone breathed in it, their powers are coming back.

Eddy: No fooling? You mean I get electrokinesis again?

Double D: My pyrokinesis?

Ed: My plant manipulation?

Number 1; Correct. Lightning activate!

A flash of lightning sparked around the treehouse.

Double D: Oh my!

Ed: It is the curse of Evil Tim!

Eddy sparked.

Eddy: I feel power!

Double D was covered in a smokey aura.

Double D: Is it me or is it getting really hot?

A spore came out of Ed.

Ed: Ah, plant life!

Number 1: Powers restored. Everyone, battle stations!

Everyone ran into the ship and it took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Double D walked down a street in Lemon Brooke.

Eddy: I still can't stand this place!

Double D: We're here investigating Eddy, you'll just have to get used to it.

Eddy: If I see the football team, I'll magnetize them to their rusty yellow and purple risers!

Double D: Eddy, Number 2 has electromagnetic manipulation, you have electrical energy manipulation. Look at the difference, shall you?

Eddy: Urgh!

Eddy tapped Double D and he was shocked.

Double D: Aah! Eddy!

Eddy: That's what you get for being a hot mouth Mr. Torch!

Double D muttered to himself in annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Number 1, Number 2, and Number 3 sat down on a bench in front of the candy store in Warburton.

Number 2: Do you think the mystery man didn't close this store because he was afraid the Kids Next Door would stop him?

Number 5: That's a good question but sadly, even Number 5 doesn't know the answer.

Number 1: That does seem like a possibility. But we can't just leave this candy store vulnerable I mean the mystery man could just arrive here and shut this place down in the blink of an eye.

Number 5: Uh, Number 1, Number 2? There's something I need to tell you.

Number 1: What is it Number 5?

Number 5: It's about Double D.

Number 2: Aw, does Number 5 feel airheaded? Get it? Cause Double D's hat-

Number 5: Will you shut up already fool?

Number 2: Sorry! Gosh! Learn how to take a joke!

Number 1: Go on Number 5.

Number 5: You heard about the dream he was having?

Number 1: The one with the icy location and plungers? Yeah, why?

Number 5: He said a mystery man was in it as well.

Number 1: What? No way!

Number 2: Get out!

Number 5: I'm telling you the truth, and I linked it all up to a moment when I was in the KND Arctic trainee school.

Number 2: Arctic trainee school? That icy place in the arctic? Wait a minute, icy location-

Number 5: Mhm. Double D was a Kids Next Door operative.

Number 1 and Number 2 looked at each other and Number 2 started bursting out laughter.

Number 2: Hahahahaha! Yeah, and he didn't get turned into a icicle chopstick! Haha!

Number 5: I'm serious!

Number 1: Number 5, are you sure-

Number 2: Hahahahaha!

Number 1: Stop laughing Number 2!

Number 2 wiped a tear.

Number 2: Haha, okay, I'm done! Oh man, you had me going there!

Number 1: Number 5, are you sure it wasn't someone else who looked like Double D?

Number 5: No, it was him alright. We were best friends. He was one of the best students in the school. Until a mystery man like in his dreams came there and started decommissining many trainees, including Double D. That's where the plungers came in.

Number 1: What? Okay, this sounds more true. Go on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Number 3 and Ed were dancing around in an alley in Mondo-A-Go-Go and were singing the Rainbow Monkey song. Number 4 stood away from them while steaming in anger.

Number 3 and Ed: Rainbow monkeys, rainbow monkeys! The-

Number 4: SHUT UP!

Number 3 and Ed looked wide-eyed.

Number 3: Gosh Number 4, you don't have to raise your voice!

Ed: Yeah, Number Door!

Number 4: IT'S FLOOR! I MEAN 4! AAH! HOW DID I GET STUCK WITH YOU AGAIN ANYWAYS?

Ed: It is simple, you are a simpleton and I am a nincompoop!

Number 4: What? Ugh! You're a freak! I'm gonna go punch someone to get this anger out of me! Aah!

Number 4 stormed off.

Number 3: Number 4, wait!

Number 3 and Ed followed Number 4.

Number 4: Stupid mission! All I wanted is a jawbuster! But no, I can't get that!

Number 4 bumped into a man.

Number 4: Ooh! Hey watch where you're going- huh?

The man turned around to reveal himself to be Matt, Eddy's older brother.

Matt: Park's not quite open yet- hey, you look like the kids my brother Eddy was describing!

Number 4: You're Eddy's brother? You look like his teenage appearance!

Matt: That's what they all say. Hey Ed, I didn't know you were here.

Ed: Hi-yah Matt! I like gravy!

Matt: Of course! How can I not forget the time you ate my plate when I was going hungry for 5 hours? Hehe!

Matt wiped a sweat.

Number 4: It was nice meeting you and all but I have a problem with teenagers and-

Matt: I'm in the TND, I remember when I was a Kids Next Door member.

Number 3: You're in the TND? Cool!

Number 4: You were a Kids Next Door member? How come Eddy never said anything about you then?

Matt: We have this sort of once in a while brash going on. But I was a Kids Next Door member and I was Number 66, which of course, is an unlucky number and I had trouble with my duties.

Number 4: Yeah, well, we better get going. We have this mission going on and it involves some mystery man closing down candy stores around the entire city!

Matt: What? That's awful! I just got back from the candy store here in Mondo-A-Go-Go and I saw a man walk in there! Come on, let's go check over there.

Matt, Number 3, Number 4, and Ed ran into the distance.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Double D walked out of an ice cream store with lemon ice cream cones.

Eddy: I have to say, I never thought Lemon Brooke's ice cream tasted this good!

Double D: Yes well, normally I'd prefer to avoid a lot of sugar but-

Eddy: Double D, look! The candy store!

Eddy pointed up ahead and Double D spotted the candy store.

Double D: Eddy you're right! Shall we investigate?

Eddy: What do you think?

Eddy and Double D ran over to the store and a man wearing a suit and a hat walked over to them.

Double D: Nothing here sir, move along.

The man nodded and walked inside the store.

Eddy: Double D, that could've been our mystery guy!

Double D: Oh dear, you're right Eddy!

Eddy: I'll call Number 1 before we go inside.

Double D nodded and Eddy turned the communicator on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Number 5: And his codename was Number 3.14. Doesn't that sound ironic?

Number 1: I would believe someone as smart as Double D would choose that number.

Number 5: So you guys believe what I'm saying?

Number 1 and Number 2 looked at each other.

Number 2: Okay, we believe you.

Number 1: But if Double D is that smart, he would have a hint of his memories in the Kids Next Door even if he was decommissined.

The communicator turned on.

Number 1: This is Number 1, go ahead.

Eddy: Number 1, it's Eddy. Me and Double D think we've spotted the mystery man but we don't know for sure.

Number 1: I'll contact Number 3, Number 4, and Ed immediately and we'll arrive at your location.

Eddy: Alright.

Number 1 turned the communicator to Number 3, Number 4, and Ed's location.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Matt, Number 3, Number 4, and Ed ran over to the candy store but it was closed.

Number 3: Oh no, we're too late!

Number 4: Urgh! That means the mystery man is somewhere around here?

Matt: Possibly but a train arrived here once I met up with you guys so he must have snuck on board and left.

Ed: We have failed!

The communicator turned on.

Number 4: It's Number 4, hello?

Number 1: Number 4, Eddy and Double D think they've spotted the mystery man so we're going to their location.

Number 4: What? But the mystery man just snuck on board a train and left!

Number 1: What? He did?

Nunber 4: The candy store here in Mondo-A-Go-Go got closed!

Number 1: What? Urgh, are you sure he left on a train?

Number 4: Eddy's brother Matt just said a train left so the guy must've snuck on board.

Number 1: You're Eddy's brother?

Matt: Let's not get off topic. Where's my brother?

Number 1: In Lemon Brooke and he might've spotted the mystery man.

Ed: Then we must help Eddy!

Number 1: I'll arrive at your location to pick you up. Then we'll set to Lemon Brooke.

Number 4: Okay.

The communicator turned off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Double D walked into the store and the man was talking to the clerk.

Father: I told you it would be a fair deal!

Clerk: You're right. Thanks for all this money. I can't wait to laugh at all those annoying kids crying for their candy!

The man handed the clerk a case.

Father: Here's the 5 million dollars. Be on your way.

Clerk: Thanks!

The clerk walked out the back exit.

Eddy and Double D looked wide-eyed.

Eddy: He just handed that clerk 5 million smackaroonies!

Double D: A gold mine!

Eddy: So THIS is the guy we're looking for?

Father: Yes, and I'm suprised you miserable brats didn't catch on sooner!

The man glew red and burned off the suit and hat to reveal himself to be Father, the arch-nemesis of the Kids Next Door.

Double D looked wide-eyed as he remembered Father.

Double D: You- No!

Father smirked and threw a fireball at Double D.

Father: AAH!

Eddy: Look out!

Eddy tackled Double D to avoid getting hit by the fireball.

Father: Foolish kids!

Father shot a barrage of fireballs but Eddy created an electrical force field to block them.

Eddy: You're a freak!

Eddy took out his static disc and flew on it in the air.

Eddy: You might as well call me Static Shock Jr.!

Eddy shot a beam of electricity at Father but he created a force field out of dark energy to block it.

Father: Did I mention I can manipulate the shadows as well? AAH!

Father shot a ring of fire at Eddy, melting his disc and sending him to the ground.

Eddy: Whoa! Oof! Ow!

The burns stinged Eddy, knocking him out.

Double D: Eddy!

Father shot a beam of fire at Double D but he threw an explosive combustible beaker to the ground, dispersing the beam of fire.

Double D then shot a huge ball of fire at Father but he absorbed it.

Father: Fool! I absorb fire and power up my shadows with it! AAH!

Father shot a massive storm of fire at Double D.

Double D: No matter, I'll absorb your fire!

Double D stuck his hands out to get ready to absorb the storm of fire but instead he was engulfed in it and screamed in pain and for his life.

Double D: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Father: Foolish child! My fire powers are of DARK ENERGY! YOU CAN'T ABSORB IT WITH YOUR NATURAL FIRE!

Double D was covered in charred marks and fainted.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Double D woke up 15 minutes later to see Father gone and the candy store demolished from the battle.

Eddy ran over to Double D as he woke up from his unconsciousness.

Eddy: Double D, are you okay?

Double D: …No.

Eddy: Hang on man, Number 1 and the others are here.

Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Number 5, and Ed ran in and Number 2 and Ed helped Ed up on a stretcher. Number 5 looked like she was about to cry and wiped a tear.

Number 1: Double D, Eddy told us you were attacked by the mystery man. Do you know what he looked like?

Double D: He was dark, firey, and- oh!

Double D passed out from the agonizing pain.

Number 1: Let's get him back to the treehouse asap!

Number 2 and Ed carried the stretcher into the ship and everyone else ran into the ship and it took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Double D was lying on a bed in the main bay with bandages covering his burn marks. He had just woken up after passing out. Number 1 walked over to him.

Number 1: Double D, according to the information you gave us before you passed out, Number 362 identified that the perpetrator who attacked you is none other than Father. I should've known he staged this thing all along.

Eddy raised his hands.

Number 1: Yes Eddy?

Eddy: Who the heck is Father?

Number 1: He's the arch-enemy of us Kids Next Door. He is also the father of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane.

Number 2: He's the one who even tried to bake kids in their cake!

Eddy: WHAT? Urgh, when I get my hands on him, I'll-

Number 1: Calm down Eddy, we'll stop Father as a team. His plan to close down candy stores and prevent us from getting grade a+ jawbreakers will be shut down. Then we'll capture him and bring him to the prison once and for all!

Number 5: Uh, there's just one problem. We can't just go on ahead and attack Father. We need to pinpoint the location he's at.

Number 1: Since he's nearly closed down every store in CN City, there's no other place I can think of.

Eddy: What about the jawbreaker factory in Peach Creek?

Number 1: Sadly Eddy, only candy stores have been closed.

Double D: Eddy's right Number 1, how would candy stores obtain grade a+ jawbreakers if it wasn't for the factories creating them?

Number 1: Good point Double D. Let me aks Number 362.

Number 1 turned the communicator on.

Number 362: Yes Number 1? What is it?

Number 1: Are you anticipating Father's next location at Peach Creek?

Number 362: No, why?

Number 1: I have a good feeling he's going back there to shut down the Jawbreaker Factory.

Number 362: I forgot to mention several other jawbreaker factories have been closed down and 2 of them were containing grade a+ jawbreakers. But the jawbreaker factory in Peach Creek is still active. You all should head over there before Father gets there first.

Number 1: Right.

Number 362: Transmission out.

The communicator turned off.

Number 1: Alright team, we're heading back to Peach Creek.

Number 5: I'll stay here and watch Double D. You guys go on ahead.

Number 1: Are you sure?

Number 2 made a kissy face and Number 5 whacked him with her hat.

Number 2: Ow!

Numebr 5: Positive.

Number 1: Alright. Team, let's move out!

Eddy: Double D, hope you feel better man.

Ed: I will battle for you buddy!

Double D: Good luck on your mission gentlemen!

Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Eddy, and Ed ran into the ship and it took off.

Number 5: So Double D, you now remember Father?

Double D: Yes. He was the mystery man in my dream. And strangely, I felt a cold breeze when I encountered him.

Numebr 5: Shows that you remember him from the Arctic trainee school if it was a cold breeze.

Double D: I just wish I could battle him again.

Number 5: Don't worry, Number 5's got a healing potion. She'll be right back.

Number 5 walked off.

Double D: A;right. I'll wait here. Seeing as I'm in no condition to get out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Eddy, and Ed walked down a path leading to the jawbreaker factory.

Eddy: There it is! Up ahead!

Number 1: Good. Let's be careful as Father may have already arrived here and might've laid some traps.

Number 4: Ah who cares about his lame-o traps?

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: We do!

Number 4: Huh?

A force field surrounded Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Eddy, and Ed.

Number 4: Hey! Let me out!

Number 2: It's a trap!

Number 1: I knew it!

Ed: It is the curse of the Energy Sphinx! We must go back to Egy-

Eddy: Enough B-movie science gore Ed!

Ed: Basili-

Eddy: And no Harry Potter references either!

Ed looked disappointed.

Number 3: What do we do? We can't get through this force field!

Number 1: Alright Father, show yourself!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Father is busy closing the Jawbreaker Factory you foolish Kids Next Door!

Ed: Look!

Ed pointed to a cliff where The Delightful Children From Down The Lane were standing on.

Number 1: The Delightful Children From Down The Lane! I should've known you'd be here as well!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Likewise Nigel! Once this factory is closed, we'll send a beacon through the technology inside this place to all the other open factories to close them down! And then all the jawbreakers will belong to us! Hahahahaha!

Number 4: Get us out of here or I'll bust your jaws!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Oh, don't worry. We'll get you out of there! Once we call our…PEACH CREEK COBBLERS!

Kevin flew over using his telekinesis, Nazz stretched her body over, Rolf blasted out of the sewer with his skin turned into water vapor, Sarah levitated over, Jimmy rode over in his ice bike, and Jonny ran over with his super speed.

Eddy: It's Kevin and the others!

Ed: Baby sister!

Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny's eyes glew white as they were hypnotized.

Number 1; What have you done to them?

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Our cake had energy inside it that causes anyone to eat it be hypnotized. But since Toiletnator, Grandma Stuffum, and the other villains we sent to destroy you and steal your cake failed to do those two tasks, we decided to use the hypnotizing wheel to hypnotize these 6 into doing our commands! Now, destroy them cobblers!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane snapped their fingers.

The force field dispersed.

Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jommy, and Jonny charged towards Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Eddy, and Ed.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane ran off.

Number 1: They lured us into a force field just to distract us while they go after the factory! Get back ehre!

Number 2: Number 1, those guys are coming after us!

Eddy: I'll take Kevin!

Eddy took out his static disc and flew towards Kevin.

Kevin: Hey dork, ever knew I could create sonic waves?

Kevin shot a sonic wave at Eddy but he created an electrical force field to block it.

Eddy: Ever knew I had a nova blast?

Eddy shot a massive bolt of electricity at Kevin but he used his telekinesis to send it back to Eddy, who absorbed it.

Eddy: Ha! You can't-

Kevin tackled Eddy.

Eddy: Whoa!

Number 1 binded Rolf.

Number 1: Yah!

Rolf turned back into water vapor and slipped through Number 1.

Number 1: Huh?

Nazz: Here's my body elasticity Mr. Fantastic wannabe!

Nazz stretched her fist and punched Number 1, sending him flying.

Number 1: AAH! OOF!

Ed wrapped his vines around Nazz, draining her energy.

Nazz; Aah! Get off me! Aah!

Sarah shot multiple energy bolts at Ed's vines, causing them to fall off.

Ed: Uh-oh!

Sarah shot an energy wave Ed, sending him flying.

Ed: AAH! OOF!

Number 4 turned his arms into ray guns and shot icy beams at Jimmy but he created an ice blender to store the icy beams inside it.

Number 4: This kid has the same power as me!

Jimmy: Ah, but no, I create ice forms of ice out of my bare hands while you can turn yourself or limbs into forms of ice!

Jimmy shot multiple ice shards from his fingers at Number 1, stunning him.

Number 4: Aah!

Jimmy threw an ice hammer at Number 4, pounding him to the ground.

Number 4: Oof!

Jonny ran around Number 2, causing a cyclone.

Number 2: This guy is too fast for me to handle!

Number 2 used his electromagnetic powers to lift a trash can up in the air and slam it onto Jonny.

Jonny: Oof!

The cyclone was sent flying at Jonny but it instead it restored his speed.

Jonny: Haha!

Number 2: WHAT?

Jonny kicked the cyclone towards Number 2 and he was sent flying into a bush.

Number 2: Whoa! Oof!

Number 3 ensnared Sarah in a force field.

Number 3: I can create force fields you know?

Sarah: Well I can get out of them!

Sarah's hand glew pink and she phased it through the force field, dispersing it.

Number 3: Huh?

Sarah send a barrage of energy bolts towards Number 3.

Number 3: AAH!

Ed turned into a tree of destruction and deflected the bolts back at Sarah using his branches.

Sarah: Oh crap!

Sarah was sent flying and Number 1 stood up and threw a cage at her, trapping her in it.

Number 1: That's one!

Nazz: Get back down baldy!

Nazz lunged towards Number 1 but Ed binded her with his vines and drained the rest of her energy.

Nazz: Aah! Oh.

Nazz was knocked out and Number 1 placed her in the cage.

Eddy flew away from Kevin.

Kevin: Where ya going dork? This air battle ain't done yet!

Rolf: Rolf will assist you Kevin!

Rolf lunged towards Eddy and Eddy wrapped a line of electricity around Rolf.

Rolf: Huh?

Eddy: Double D taught me electrolosis!

Eddy zapped Rolf.

Rolf: AYE!

Rolf's skin turned back to normal and he fell into the cage.

Jimmy picked up the ice hammer and precceeded to pound Number 4.

Jimmy: It's curtains Jack Frost wannabe!

Number 3 trapped Jimmy in a force field.

Jimmy: Huh? What's going on?

Number 3 used her levitation to lift Jimmy into the cage.

Jimmy: No! That's not fair!

Number 4 stood up.

Number 4: Thanks Kuki!

Number 3: Sure thing Wall- AAH!

Kevin tackled Number 3.

Number 4: Kuki!

Number 4 grew ice wings and flew up.

Number 4: Let go of her jerk!

Number 4 created an icy fist and sent it flying into Kevin.

Kevin: OOH!

Ed lashed out a vine that caught Number 3 from falling.

Kevin used his telekinesis to break his fall.

Kevin: You can do better than that squirt!

Number 2 stood up.

Number 2: Oh crap.

Number 1: You just did it.

Number 3: You are so dead!

Number 4 steamed.

Number 4: DON'T EVER…CALL ME…SQUIRT!

Number 4 flew towards Kevin and his fist grew larger and gave Kevin an icy punch.

Kevin: OOH!

Kevin fell to the ground, knocked out.

Eddy: Nice one!

Number 4's fist shrunk back to normal.

Number 2: Uh guys, the forehead kid?

Jonny rapidly spun towards Number 2.

Eddy shot a thunderbolt at Jonny.

Jonny: AAH!

Number 2: Great! Now it's my turn!

Number 2 lifted Jonny up with his electromagnetic kinesis and threw him into the cage.

Number 1 closed the cage.

Number 1: That's all of them. Now we need to get inside the factory and-

A fireball flew down in front of them.

Number 1: What the?

Father stood on the cliff and The Delightful Children From Down The Lane pushed over an energy orb containing a multi load of jawbreakers.

Number 3: It's Father!

Eddy: And he's got all those jawbreakers!

Number 2: They stole it from the factory!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Quite correct Kids Next Doofuses!

Father: You may have defeated my hypnotized army of evil but now I'm going to hypnotize you all into oblivion!

Eddy: No way! Give back those jawbreakers!

Eddy flew towards Father but Ashley shot a gunk of toxic from her mouth at his disc, melting it.

Eddy: Uh-oh!

Eddy fell towards the ground.

Eddy: Aaaaahhhh!

Ed lashed out a vine and caught Eddy.

Eddy: Whoa! Thanks lumpy!

Ed put Eddy down.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane used all their combined powers to send a blast of energy at Sector V and the Eds.

Number 1: LOOK OUT!

A firey force field appeared in front of them, dispersing the energy.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: WHAT?

Number 5 and Double D ran over.

Number 5; Are ya'll okay?

Number 1: Number 5! We're fine but why is Double D here?

Double D: I recovered from my injuries after Number 5 used a healing potion on me!

Eddy: At least you're alright. You think you can help us stop Father?

Lee, Marie, and May: Hahahahahahaha!

Number 4: What was that?

Ed: I know that laugh!

Eddy: Kankers!

Lee flew over in a tornado, Marie teleported over, and May charged over in a force field.

Lee: You meddling Kids Next Door just never quit do you?

Marie: Hey look who's with them!

May: It's our boyfriends!

Eddy: You Kankers are always ticking me off! This time, you're history!

Lee: Actually, we made a deal with Father to supply him with all of your time capsule stuff which were really modified weapons by us when we secretely stole them a while ago in exchange for a mansion!

Number 1: You three will pay the ultimate price and will be sent to the Arctic prison!

Eddy: Yeah, and those jawbreakers belong to the Kids Next Door for a sample!

Ed: Exactly!

Double D: So return those jawbreakers Delightful Children or face the wrath of the Kids Next Door and the Eds!

Eddy: You hear that losers?

Father You're wasting your breath! Kankers, load the jawbreakers inside the ship. Delightful Children, take care of those pesky Kids Next Door while I deal with the young torch!

The Kankers grabbed the bag of jawbreakers and hurried into the ship.

Eddy: Hey! Get back here!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane jumped down over to Sector V and the Eds.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane: Time to taste defeat Kids Next Dim!

Eddy: We'll take care of the Kankers, you guys deal with these clowns.

Eddy flew up on the cliff and Ed swung from his vine on the cliff and as Double D covered himself in heat and levitated up in the air, Father shot him down with a fireball.

Double D: Whoa! Oof!

Father jumped down over to Double D.

Father: You've been a thorn on my side for too long! AAH!

Father shot a barrage of flames at Double D and he dodged them.

Double D: Oh my!

Father chased after Double D.

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane split up and lunged towards Sector V.

Ashley took on Number 5.

Ashley: Silly girl, you can't win!

Ashley shot a stream of toxic at Number 5 and she absorbed it, turning her skin into toxic.

Number 5: Silly girl, matter is for Number 5!

Number 5 spat toxic balls at Ashley and her legs were glued to the ground.

Ashley: Aah! Hey!

Lenny charged towards Number 1 and was covered in a golden aura.

Number 1: You just made the biggest mistake of your life!

Number 1 whipped his arms at Lenny's legs, pinning him down.

Lenny: Whoa! Oof!

Number 3 was floating in the air and was blasting multiple pink bolts at Ogie.

Number 3: Take that!

Ogie curled up into a cannonball and rolled up in the air towards Number 3 and she protected herself in a force field, causing Ogie to fall back down on the ground.

Ogie: Oof!

Number 4 turned his arm into an ice cannon and shot a massive beam of ice at Bruce but he countered it with a sonic blast.

Bruce: Surely you can do better than that!

Bruce let out a sonic scream from his mouth.

Bruce: AAAAAAHHHHH!

Number 4 turned himself into an ice statue and sent the waves flying back to Bruce, who covered his ears.

Bruce: Aah! Enough!

Bruce collapsed from the irritating pain.

Number 4 broke off the ice.

Number 4; Heh, never mess with the Kids Next Door punk!

David spun his body rapidly like a top, causing a cyclone to head towards Number 2.

Number 2: Oh come on, not again!

Number 2 lifted a broken down car and sent it into the cyclone, causing it to fly into David.

David: Whoa! Oof!

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane split back into a group and collapsed.

Number 1: Well I think that's over with!

Number 5: I'll go help Double D, you guys call the Arctic prison base.

Number 5 ran off.

Number 2: Someone's in love-

Number 3 elbowed him.

Number 2: Hey! I was joking!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The Kankers loaded the jawbreakers inside Father's ship.

Marie; Let's get this bad boy outta here! I'm dying to get inside our new mansion!

May: Yeah, there'll be lovie dovie stuff waiting for us!

Lee: Shut up May, we're using that mansion to work for more of these associates like Father.

Marie: But aren't we Father's associa-

Lee: No! That's the Delightful- uh, Kids With The Messed Up Brain's job!

May: The Delightful Kids With The Messed Up Brain?

Lee: Who cares what they call themselves? Let's just-

Eddy: Not so fast Kankers!

Eddy and Ed were standing at the edge of the cliff.

May: It's 2 of our boyfriends!

Marie: Where's mine?

Eddy: Give those jawbreakers back!

Lee: Not on your life squirt! Girls, take care of them while I get this ship started!

Marie and May cracked their knuckles.

Marie: This is gonna be fun!

Lee ran inside the ship.

Eddy: Take your best shot Kankers!

Marie activated her umbrakinetic powers and turned into a shadow and crept underground.

Eddy: Where'd she go?

Marie appeared behind Eddy and wrapped her umbrakinetic body around him.

Eddy: Hey! Get off of me!

Eddy discharged electricity from his body, causing Marie to slip off him.

Marie: Ow!

Marie shook off the pain and elasticated her fist at Eddy but he used a force field to block it.

May turned invisible and slammed Ed to the ground.

Ed: Whoa! Oof!

May turned visible.

May: Come on Big Ed, you're making me hurt you!

Ed took out his leaverangs and threw them at May, knocking her off balance.

May: Whoa!

Ed lashed a vine at May and slammed her.

May: Oof!

Ed shot an acid that binded May to a rock.

May: Hey! Let me go!

Marie teleported behind Eddy and threw him inside a dark portal.

Eddy; Whoa!

Marie lashed multiple tentacles at Eddy.

Eddy: Time to go nova!

Eddy created a pulse of electricity and discharged it at once, closing the portal and sending Marie to the ground.

Marie: Oof!

Marie attempted to get back up but collapsed.

Eddy: Now we need to stop Lee.

Ed: Cookies and milk!

Eddy and Ed ran towards the ship.

Lee was configurating the buttons.

Lee: How am I supposed to deal with this high tech stuff?

Eddy blasted the door open with an electric shock.

Eddy: Let us help you!

Lee: Eds? Marie and May, you two are so busted!

Eddy: Make things easier and surrender now!

Lee: Never Butch!

Lee cloaked herself in wind.

Lee: Looks like I gotta handle you myself!

Lee shot a gust of wind at Eddy and Ed.

Eddy: Look out Ed!

Eddy and Ed moved out of the way.

Eddy: Why you!

Eddy shot a beam of electricity at Lee but she blocked it with a tornado and threw it back at Ed, shocking him.

Ed: Aah!

Eddy: Ed!

Ed diffused the electricity to the ground.

Ed; I am Ed!

Ed threw explosive acorns at Lee, causing a smoke screen.

Eddy: You think it got her?

Ed: Positive as a plus!

Lee blew the smoke away with her windy breath.

Lee: Hehehehe! Fools! I can blow any gas or smoke away with my wind powers! This is a waste of my time!

Lee expanded her arms into giant wind fists and slammed the ground, causing Eddy and Ed to be sent flying.

Eddy and Ed: Whoa!

Lee grabbed Eddy and Ed and binded them.

Eddy: Urgh! Let us go!

Ed: Argh! She is too powerful Eddy!

Lee: You two are done like history!

Lee threw Eddy and Ed to the ground.

Eddy and Ed: Oof!

Lee lunged towards Eddy and Ed, who were moaning in agonizing pain and couldn't get up.

Eddy: Oh man, this is it!

Ed: We are ants ready to be squashed!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Double D hid behind a column of rocks.

Double D: I must've lost him.

Father blasted multiple rocks behind Double D with a burst of fire.

Father; No you didn't!

Double D: Aah!

Father: I told you I can manipulate the shadows! TAKE THIS!

Father shot a barrage of fire at Double D.

Double D: Oh my!

A sandstorm put out the fire.

Father: What the?

Number 5 jumped over and her skin was turned into sand.

Double D: Abby? Was that you that created that sandstorm?

Number 5: There's no time for questions, worry about him!

Father released a barrage of fire into the air and flames were sent flying towards Double D and Number 5 and Double D protected them with a firey force field.

Father: Running away and force fields won't save you from this fight!

Father's fist glowed with flames and pounded the ground, sending a debris of fire at Double D and Number 5.

Double D and Number 5: Whoa! Oof!

Number 5 stood up with a bruise on her arm.

Number 5: Oh no you did not just mess with the wrong sister!

Number 5 released a stream of sand at Father and he evaded the attack by phasing underground.

Number 5: Huh? Where could that fool be-

A blast of fire erupted below the ground Number 5 was on, sending her flying.

Number 5: WHOA!

Father phased above the ground and shot Number 5 down with a beam of heat.

Number 5: AAAAAHHHHH! OOF!

Number 5 collasped from the immense pain.

Double D looked horrified.

Double D: ABBY!

Father steamed.

Father: AAAAAAAHHHH! YOU'RE FINISHED KID!

Father shot a huge blast of pyrokinetic energy at Double D.

Double D: YOU…DON'T…KNOW…WHAT…TRUE…FIRE…POWER…IS! AAH!

Double D shot a huge wave of heat that dispersed Father's blast of pyrokinetic energy and the wave of heat hit Father hard.

Father: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

A huge explosion occured and the smoke cleared away to reveal Father lying on the ground with his flames put out.

Double D breathed heavilly hard and was about to fall to the ground until Number 2 caught him.

Number 1: Double D, are you alright?

Number 1, Number 3, and Number 4 ran over.

Double D: I'm fine. I took care of Father.

Number 4: Number 5, she's lying on the ground!

Number 3 ran over to Number 5 and she stood up.

Number 3: Are you okay?

Number 5: Number 5's fine, just collapsed. But for some strange reason, she feels like she saw the rest of the battle. Inside my conscience, I saw Father go down with a wave of heat so was that the battle?

Double D: It sure was and it took a lot of energy from me.

While everyone was conversating, Father woke up and phased underground.

Number 5: Of course! Our powers are linked to each other so I was able to see Father go down in my conscience!

Double D: But where are Eddy and Ed?

Number 1: They must still be fighting the Kankers, let's go!

Number 2: What about Father?

Everyone turned around to see Father gone.

Number 4: Where'd he go?

Number 1: He escaped! We'll have to find him later, right now we have to go to his ship.

Everyone ran off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Eddy and Ed were slammed against the wall, bruised badly.

Eddy: Oh! I…failed…Double D and the Kids Next Door!

Ed: Gr-ravy? Oh!

Eddy and Ed laid on the ground with no hope of getting back up.

Lee: Hehe! Here comes the round up-

A beam of ice froze Lee's arms.

Lee: What the?

An electromagnetic field surrounded Lee.

Lee: Hey, what's going on?

Lee was shocked by the electromagnetic wave.

Lee: Ow!

Bolts of fire hit Lee.

Lee: Ow! Stop that! Ow!

A sandstorm rapidly spun Lee.

Lee: Whoa!

A long pair of arms binded Lee and stopped her from spinning rapidly.

Lee: Hey! Get off me!

A pink force field surrounded Lee.

Lee: What the heck?

Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Number 5, and Double D stepped in the ship.

Lee: The Kids Next Door!

Number 3 dispersed the roce field and Number 1 slammed Lee to the ground.

Lee: Whoa! Oof!

Lee stood up.

Lee: Urgh, you're gonna pay for that!

Lee shot a gust of wind at them and Number 5 countered it with a sandstorm.

Number 3 shot energy bolts at Lee, immobolizing her.

Lee: What the?

Number 2 lifted multiple metal tools in the air and sent them flying into Lee.

Lee: Ow! Ooh!

Number 4 froze the ground under Lee, causing her to slip off it.

Lee: Whoa! Oof!

Number binded Lee.

Lee: Hey! Let go of me!

Number 1 pulled out handcuffs and cuffed Lee.

Lee: Oh crap!

Number 1 removed his arms off Lee.

Number 1: You're not going anywhere but the Arctic prison base Lee!

Double D ran over to Eddy and Ed.

Double D: Are you gentlemen alright?

Eddy and Ed stood up.

Eddy: Never been better!

Ed: Buttertoast!

Number 2 grabbed the bag of jawbreakers.

Number 2: Here are the jawbreakers.

Number 4 licked his lips as he drooled.

Number 2: Ugh! Don't get any on me!

Number 1: Unfortunetaly, Father escaped but we have The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and the Kanker sisters captured. We thank you Eddy, Double D, and Ed for your help during this whole mission.

Eddy: No problem Uno, this is much better than our ed-ventures!

Double D: You're quiet welcome Number 1!

Ed: With flowers in a bouqet Numero Uno!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Artic base prison agents loaded The Delightful Children From Down The Lane and the Kanker sisters inside the ship as they looked angry at being defeated. Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, and Jonny were released from the cage and were walking back to the cul-de-sac.

Sector V walked inside their ship with the bag of jawbreakers.

Number 5: We've got our samples. Before we go, Double D, now that you remember being in the Kids Next Door, do you still want to re-join?

Eddy: Seriously Double D? You want to be a Kids Next Door member again?

Ed: But Peach Creek Double D!

Double D: Oh my, this is a strong offer!

Number 1: It's your choice friend. We won't judge you if you don't want to join.

Double D thought to himself before picking his decision.

Double D: I've decided to stay here in Peach Creek with Eddy and Ed. I've already got a life here and us Eds can't be separated.

Number 1: A noble choice. I respect it.

Number 2: So do I. Nice hat bucko!

Number 3: We can always meet up in pen pal mails Ed!

Number 4: It's your choice mate and it was a good reason.

Number 5: Alright man, it's cool with me too. But one day we'll see each other again.

Double D: Yes we will Abby. Goodbye.

Eddy: Later! We'll see each other soon!

Ed: Goodbye my numbered friends! I'll remember you all in Therapy!

Eddy looked strangely.

Number 1: Farewell Eds!

Number 2: See you at the end of the peach!

Number 3: Bye pen pal!

Number 4: See ya mates!

Number 5: Take care guys!

The ship closed and it took off.

Eddy flew on his static disc, Double D levitated in the air, and Ed swung on his vine as the three headed back to the cul-de-sac with smiles on their faces.

Eddy: We'll see them deep in the city.

Double D: Most certainly Eddy!

Ed: Gravy!

Eddy, Double D, and Ed reached the cul-de-sac and went into their homes respectively.


End file.
